DragonballZ: Return From Hell FINISHED
by trunks1138
Summary: In this Fanfic the villains from H.F.I.L return to wreak havoc on the world, led by Dabura. This time around it will take all the Z- Fighters to take out the villains. But when the villains are stronger can the heroes still win, or will they fail? Plz R
1. Chapter 1: Villains Return

DragonballZ: Return From Hell

Chapter 1: Villains Return

Something was going on in H.F.I.L. The Villains had combined all their energies to blow open a door from their world to Earth. 10 years have passed since the great battle with Kid Buu. The Villains blew the gate open, and one by one they flew in and were brought back. King Yema didn't know what to do; they had done something that had never bee done before. He quickly sent Pikkon out to help the other heroes. There was going to be a great flurry of battles, and hopefully Goku would be able to stop this invasion.

"Pikkon, find Goku and tell him everything that has happened!" King Yema yelled.

"Yes sir, good luck." Pikkon said as he flew out the gates of Otherworld and down towards Earth.

…

Goten and Trunks had grown up, and were still best buds. But, Goten had a date with a girl named Julie, so Trunks had nothing to do at home. Trunks sat down in his seat and put on the T.V. But what he saw was something else, cities were blown up, and people were screaming for their lives. But then, Trunks saw something he wished he hadn't seen before, he saw Cell (who Vegeta had told him about) blowing up people nearby. Trunks quickly ran outside, the summer air was muggy, and his shirt stuck to his chest.

"Dad!" Trunks yelled.

"What is it Trunks?" Vegeta asked while punching the air.

"Look on the T.V!" Trunks yelled.

Vegeta and Trunks ran in. Vegeta's jaw dropped as he saw Cell wrecking havoc.

"Trunks? Now that you're 18, I think you've powered up since your fight with Buu 10 years ago right?" Vegeta asked.

"I sure have dad why?" Trunks asked.

"Grab a pair of Rit Armor, we're going to Goku's." Vegeta said as he stormed off to get his armor.

Trunks quickly followed him to get his pair of armor.

…

Piccolo sat meditating near the lake. He had just sensed something that not even he could believe. Piccolo quickly stood up, and flew towards Goku's.

…

Krillin and Android 18 watched in horror at Kame's House. Krillin made a fist and swiped at the air.

"Honey, take Marron and get out of here." Krillin said.

"You better not be thinking about." Android 18 tried to ask.

"I have to help, now get out of here, I'm going to Goku's." Krillin yelled.

Android 18 took Marron and flew off. Krillin walked out of Kame's House and flew towards Goku's.

…

Yamcha and Tien were training with each other near the Mountains, when they saw the Giant Explosion near North City they knew something was going on. They quickly flew to Goku's house.

…

Goku was watching the news when he saw what had happened. He made a fist. He couldn't defeat them all alone; he would have to wait for everyone to come here. He knew they would, because they always looked Goku for help. Goku sat down and waited.

…

Goten was sitting in the Green Lobster restaurant. He waited for Julie, his date to come in. But when she did come in, she looked sad.

"What happened?" Goten asked.

"Outside, fires!" Julie yelled.

Goten jumped up from his seat and ran outside. He watched as all the villains blew buildings up. Goten charged up his ki.

"Julie, grab onto my arm, I'm dropping you off at your house, then I'm going to mine." Goten yelled.

"Not so fast Goten." A voice said.

A blast knocked Goten off his feet, and he flew into a building.


	2. Chapter 2: Heroes Join

Chapter 2: Heroes Join

Trunks and Vegeta were flying just above the ocean as soon as they saw Goku's house they flew in.

"Goku, where are you?" Trunks asked.

Goku came out of the Living Room.

"Trunks, and Vegeta? Welcome." Goku answered.

Trunks smiled.

"Did you watch the T.V Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, let's sit down and wait for everyone to show up, we can't take on these guys alone." Goku suggested.

"Good idea Goku, I'm sure we can succeed if we regroup." Trunks said.

Trunks and Vegeta sat down, and turned on the T.V. The situation had gone worse; the villains were blowing up nearly everything in site. Trunks turned his attention to the Green Lobster restaurant. He noticed Goten run out, but then was blasted away by, NAPPA?

"Dad look!" Trunks pointed at Nappa.

"How could Nappa blast Goten away that easy?" Vegeta asked Goku.

"I'm guessing that their power has increase greatly somehow." Goku said frowning.

Just then, there was a knock at the door, and Piccolo walked in.

"I was just meditating, and felt a disturbance the villains are back, and we have to stop them!" Piccolo yelled.

"We will, but we have to wait for everyone to show up!" Vegeta yelled.

"Fine, but in a few more hours the cities will be nothing more than ash, and we wait any longer the villains will come here and kill us even before we get a damn chance to fight!" Piccolo yelled.

"Just sit down Piccolo, burn off some steam." Goku suggested.

Piccolo stood and watched the T.V. Nappa was just walking around blowing people up. Piccolo shoo his head.

_I hope everyone gets here soon._ Piccolo thought to himself.

Goku looked outside the window.

…

Krillin flew as fast as he could, and that wasn't saying too much. He pushed all his ki on flying. If he met up with a bad guy who knows what might happen to him? Krillin noticed a city below him blown up to pieces. He quickly hid his energy in case any villains saw him. He could just see Goku's house in the distance, and sighed a sigh of relief. He would make it. But then, he felt Goten's energy below him. He looked down and saw Goten's body lying down. He quickly flew down and picked him up. He struggled, the last time he carried Goten was when Vegeta was about to blow himself up against Buu. He managed though, and quietly flew off towards Goku's.

…

Krillin landed, and walked towards Goku's front steps. He knocked on the door with his foot.

"Anybody in there?" Krillin asked.

"Come on in!" Piccolo yelled from inside.

Krillin smiled, he hadn't talked to Piccolo for a long time it seemed. Krillin opened up the door and laid Goten on the carpet.

"Where'd you find him?" Trunks asked as he stood up and ran over to Goten's body.

"In the city nearby, he's still alive and has a pulse." Krillin said and gave a thumb's up.

Goku smiled. He quickly walked over to Goten's body. He gave him a Senzu Bean, and Goten woke up.

"What happened?" Goten asked.

"You were hit by Nappa." Trunks stated.

"Nappa? But he's weak?" Goten asked.

"Well, first maybe I should tell you and Trunks about all the villains, and how they might have increase their power." Goku said.

Just then, Tien and Yamcha walked in.

"Good you're just in time for the explanation!" Goku said.

…

"So, you're saying that they increased their strength by Dabura?" Tien asked.

"Yeah, apparently he must be giving energy to them whenever someone dies. And as you know, people die every day." Goku said.

"Well, now that we had a briefing, let's head towards East City!" Trunks said.

The heroes stood up and ran out the door. When they were almost there, Trunks asked, "Where's Gohan?"

"Gohan's living with Videl now, they went on some vacation." Goten answered.

"Oh." Trunks said.

They landed in the city, and saw the villains rampaging through the city. Raditz, Nappa, and Turles were standing before them.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." Turles said.

"Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, Piccolo, get out of here and help someone else. I think Saiyans should fight against Saiyans." Goku said smiling.

"Good idea." Piccolo said as he, Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha flew towards another part of the city.

"Now, let's see how much your power has increase." Goku said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3: Saiyans Fight

Chapter 3: Saiyans Fight

Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten were about to engage into battle with Raditz, Turles, and Nappa. Goku was the first to talk as Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and Piccolo left.

"So, I'm guessing you're power levels have increased too?" Goku asked.

"Whoa Kakarot, you are smarter than you look." Turles said.

"Let's just get this over with. We have other people to save." Goku stated.

Goku charged after Turles, and the two locked with each other. Vegeta charged after Nappa, and Trunks and Goten fought with Raditz.

Goku punched Turles across the face, and was punched back soon enough. Goku caught himself before losing his upper hand, and quickly kicked Turles in the gut. Turles breathed in hard, and then started to punch Goku around the blown up city. Once Goku stopped Turles's attacks he grabbed Turles by the head, and then punched him as hard as he could. Turles responded to this by grabbing Goku's arm and spin him around. He flung Goku into a building, but flew behind him and grabbed him from behind. Turles then flipped Goku behind him. Goku quickly flew back up to Turles, and socked him the face with a sledgehammer like movement with his fists. Goku quickly used his knee to knock the air out of the evil Saiyan, then used volleyball like move and knocked him over his head. Turles flew through a blown out building. Goku was quick to follow. As soon as Turles got back his footing, Goku slammed a fist into his face. Goku then jumped back and launched a blast at Turles. Turles was blasted into a sign.

"Nice. Big improvement over our last battle." Turles said clapping.

"Cut the talking! I'm going to beat you!" Goku said.

Goku charged, but Turles yelled, "KILL DRIVER!"

A beam shot out of Turles's hand that was circular like, and it hit Goku hard. Goku was knocked to the ground. Goku felt the concrete hurt his already cut back. Goku did a backwards somersault, and was back on his feet.

"Nice attack Turles, but I can still beat you." Goku stated.

"Oh yeah Kakarot? And how is that?" Turles asked.

Goku charged up a Kamehameha and quickly teleported behind Turles, then he released the blast, and Turles was blasted into a tree. When the smoke cleared, Turles was standing, and now he had lost his Scouter and his armor was ripped up.

"Nice shot Kakarot, but that's nothing compared to what I can do." Turles yelled.

Turles charged at Goku, and then hit him to the ground. Turles quickly flew down to the ground and stood above Goku.

"This will kill you Kakarot!" Turles yelled.

Turles fired the blast, but Goku held it in his hands.

"No, I'll kill you!" Goku stated.

Goku turned Super Saiyan, and pushed the blast that Turles made into his stomach. Turles was blown away. Goku quickly teleported behind him, and smashed his head into a building. Turles's body fell to the city streets.

Vegeta charged at Nappa as Goku charged at Turles, and Goten and Trunks charged at Raditz.

"So, Nappa, you do remember me don't you?" Vegeta asked.

"Vegeta, you had to turn good didn't you?" Nappa asked.

"It doesn't matter, I killed you before and I can do it again." Vegeta said.

"Ok, _comrade._ Let's see what you're made of!" Nappa yelled.

Vegeta grabbed Nappa's hand and threw him in the opposite direction. Vegeta gained chase and punched Nappa in the arm. Then, Vegeta grabbed Nappa's body, turned him over, and then kicked him so hard in the gut that he flew away. Vegeta chuckled.

"You're still weak Nappa, I'm quite ashamed." Vegeta said.

"You think that was my Full Power?" Nappa asked smiling.

Nappa charged, and smacked Vegeta straight in the jaw with an uppercut. Then, Nappa grabbed Vegeta by the throat and blasted him in the face. Vegeta did a back flip in the air, and then charged into Nappa's stomach. Nappa was trying to get air, but it was hard due to the fact that Vegeta kept on punching his old comrade in the face and chin. Vegeta then grabbed Nappa's Scouter, and broke it in his hands. Vegeta smiled, and shot a blast near Nappa's gut. Nappa held on to it, but then it turned into a ball that pushed Nappa backwards. Nappa kicked it in the air, but Vegeta moved his hand down, and the ball of energy hit Nappa in the face.

"Sorry Yamcha, but I'm stealing your move!" Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta moved the ball at Nappa's face, then gut, then legs, then arms. Vegeta then pulled his arm back, and the ball exploded in Nappa's face. Vegeta quickly prepared a Galick Cannon.

"GALICK CANNON!" the Prince Of Saiyans yelled.

Nappa was consumed by the blast, and disappeared after it tore apart his body. Vegeta quickly charged up his ki. Who knew what would happen next?

As Vegeta and Goku charged after their enemies, Trunks and Goten just looked at Raditz.

"And this is supposed to be a challenge?" Trunks said smiling.

"Maybe we're being Punk'd." Goten said joking.

"Why you little brats!" Raditz said as he charged after Trunks.

Trunks took a step left, and Raditz fell to the ground. Trunks laughed. Raditz then grabbed Trunks's legs and flung him in the direction of the building. But before Trunks hit the building, Raditz shot a blast at the younger Saiyan. Trunks looked at the blast, and then made a shield so it wouldn't hurt him. While Raditz was confused, Goten flew into him and punched him across the face. Goten then used a wrestling move, and flipped Raditz in front of him. Goten then used his knee and hit Raditz straight in the face. Blood flew out of Raditz's mouth, and Trunks came charging in. Trunks grabbed Raditz's arm, and pulled Raditz over his head, while over his head, Trunks did a somersault and kicked Raditz higher into the air. Raditz flew, and Goten and Trunks nodded at each other. Trunks and Goten flew near Raditz's side, and blast him with two of their favorite blasts. Raditz's lifeless body fell to the ground. Then, Vegeta and Goku flew around and smiled when they saw Trunks and Goten.

"Nice job son." Vegeta and Goku both said in unison.

Trunks and Goten smiled.

"Well, what should we do now?" Goten asked.

"Let's wait here for Piccolo and the others to finish up." Goku suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Goten said smiling.

Goten and Trunks sat on a piece of debris, Goku powered down and sat on a broken sign, and Vegeta just stood with his back turned from everyone.


	4. Chapter 4: Zarbon, Dodoria, & Garlic Jr

Chapter 4: Zarbon, Dodoria, and Garlic Jr?

Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha flew off as Goku, Trunks, Vegeta, and Goten prepared to fight. Piccolo was leading this so-called "squad" and they searched the east end of the city. Piccolo looked around and searched for any villains.

"I don't see any." Piccolo stated.

"It's quiet, too quiet." Yamcha said.

Everyone looked at him.

Yamcha scratched the back of his head, smiled and said, "I just couldn't resist."

"No fooling around, they could be listening for us." Piccolo stated.

"Well, then I think that they must have already found us with Yamcha's big mouth." Krillin said.

Yamcha charged at Krillin, but Tien stopped the fight.

"Don't make me have to give you a time-out." Tien said.

Krillin and Yamcha looked at each other, and then pushed off Tien and face the other way.

"That's better." Tien said.

Piccolo just looked at everyone.

"Sometimes I don't know why I still help you guys out!" Piccolo said.

"You help us out because Gohan bonded with you." Yamcha said grinning.

Piccolo's eyes looked at Yamcha.

"THAT'S NOT THE REASON!" Piccolo yelled.

"Sure it's not." Yamcha said.

Piccolo was about to punch Yamcha right across the face, but then stopped.

"Do you sense that?" Piccolo asked.

Tien's face grew serious.

"It's a power level, and higher than usual." Tien stated.

Krillin and Yamcha nodded their heads. Then, Zarbon, Dodoria, and Garlic Jr appeared before the heroes.

"We could have heard you from miles away." Zarbon said.

"Yeah, I mean with Piccolo yelling." Dodoria stated.

The heroes shot a glance at Piccolo.

"And Yamcha." Garlic Jr said.

Piccolo shot Yamcha a look.

"Well, if you honestly think you will be able to defeat us, you are mistaken." Piccolo said to the evil enemies in front of him.

"We can, we've had quite a power boost." Zarbon said.

"Demonstrate if you wouldn't mind." Tien said.

"As you wish." Zarbon said.

Zarbon made an energy blast the size of a pinky thumbnail, and shot it at the ground. It made a crater the size of about 9 buses lined up.

"Ok, Tien and Yamcha take Garlic, Krillin I think you can handle Dodoria, and I'll fight this Zarbon creep." Piccolo said to his comrades.

"I'm ok with that!" Tien said.

The group of heroes charged whom they were supposed to go after.

Piccolo hit Zarbon across the face with a fist, and then used an upper cut to nearly break his chin. Piccolo quickly grabbed Zarbon shoulder, and threw him into a nearby building. Piccolo turned around to the hole he made, and charged a Special Beam Cannon. He shot it, and cut off about 2 inches of Zarbon's hair.

"How dare you!" Zarbon yelled.

Zarbon charged, and tried to kick at Piccolo. Piccolo dodged it, grabbed his foot and threw him above him. Then, Piccolo teleported above the "perfectionist" and smacked him straight into a sign.

"You're weak Zarbon. Let me kill you now and I'll make it quick." Piccolo suggested.

"You think I'll go down this easy?" Zarbon asked.

Zarbon charged once again, and slammed Piccolo in the head with a punch. Zarbon then grabbed Piccolo around the waist, and spiraled him down to the ground like a torpedo. Zarbon started to laugh, but Piccolo shot a Special Beam Cannon that went through Zarbon's stomach. Zarbon coughed, and yelled, "I'm have to transform to beat you!"

"Oh no you don't!" Piccolo yelled.

Piccolo charged up a simple energy wave, launched it, and killed Zarbon. Piccolo hoped the others were fighting well now too.

Krillin knew he could take Dodoria; it would probably take him about a minute. But, he was angry that the group always stuck him at the easy parts.

"Ok Dodoria, you're going to pay for what you did on Namek!" Krillin said.

Krillin charged, and managed to get in a good punch right in Dodoria's alien face. Krillin then jumped in the air, and slammed his elbow into Dodoria's head. Krillin quickly kicked Dodoria away. This was far too easy. Another strong blast, and Dodoria would be gone. Krillin quickly charged a Kamehameha and ran towards Dodoria while it was in his hands. Krillin jumped above the alien, and launched the blast. Dodoria was dead; he had been engulfed in the blast. Krillin would have to punch Piccolo later for making him fight this weak villain.

Yamcha and Tien knew they could take Garlic Jr he was far too short.

"I know what you're thinking, you can take me easy because I'm small." Garlic stated.

"Whoa good guess." Yamcha stated.

"I'm going to rip you apart!" Garlic yelled.

Garlic then transformed, and his power rose greatly. Tien and Yamcha could still take this though.

"We can take you!" Yamcha said.

That "comment" made Garlic mad, he charged right into Yamcha's stomach. Yamcha quickly reacted, but managed to slam Garlic into a building. The two fought on the side of the building. Yamcha then kicked Garlic in the air, and Yamcha and Garlic were flying next to each other. Garlic was above Yamcha, and Yamcha was below. The two quickly locked and threw punches and kicks. Yamcha then grabbed Garlic by the head, and put his arm around his neck. But, Garlic pushed his back against Yamcha hard, and Yamcha was knocked into a street sign. Yamcha quickly stood.

"Enough of this toying around, I'm going to take you down!" Yamcha stated.

But, Tien knocked Garlic away by using a kick.

Yamcha coughed, and said, "I still could have taken him."

Tien looked at Yamcha. Then, Garlic shot a blast. Tien moved to the right at the last second, just barely dodging. Tien then shot a blast of his own, and hit Garlic.

"Let's finish this! Use Kamehameha!" Tien yelled to Yamcha.

"Right!" Yamcha said.

Yamcha shot the blast, and Garlic was gone. The two blasts had ripped him apart similar to how Cell had died. Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, and Piccolo sensed for Goku's energy, and flew towards that way. If Piccolo knew Goku, they probably had taken down the Saiyans.


	5. Chapter 5: Ginyu Attack

Chapter 5: Ginyu Attack

Goku smiled as he saw Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin flying down towards him. Vegeta actually looked too, but only for a second. Trunks waved, as did Goten.

"We managed to take care of Zarbon, Garlic Jr, and also Dodoria." Krillin said.

"We took out Turles. Nappa, and Raditz." Goten was quick to mention.

"Good job." Piccolo said.

"If only we had some more help." Trunks stated.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked puzzled.

"I mean like have Gohan on our side. It would be nice if Bulla would be here too." Trunks said.

Vegeta shot a glance at Trunks and said, "That sister of yours would rather go shopping, and you know it!"

"I guess, but what about Gohan?" Trunks asked Goku.

Goku smiled and said, "I think Gohan would rather stay with Videl."

Vegeta just looked at Goku.

"Are you serious Kakarot? We might need Gohan if this situation gets worse." Vegeta yelled.

"Calm down Vegeta, I know what's best for Gohan." Goku answered.

"You know what? I'm sick and tired of your attitude sometimes. What if we need Gohan, but he's with Videl? What if we need some extra power, and Gohan is not there? Well, what do we do?" Vegeta asked.

"Listen here Vegeta, I'm sure we can handle these villains. We killed them before right?" Goku asked.

"Yes, but you had to turn Super Saiyan just to defeat Turles!" Vegeta yelled.

"Well, I decided I would have to end this quickly." Goku said.

"So this is all just some game?" Vegeta yelled.

But, Goku couldn't answer.

"Well, if it isn't Goku." Captain Ginyu said as he and his force hovered down.

"Ginyu, if I'm not mistaken the last time I saw you were a frog." Goku said.

"Why, I should just pound your face in here and now." Ginyu said angrily.

"I'd like to see you try." Goku said.

"Ginyu Force! Everyone on Goku!" Ginyu yelled.

"Guys, get out of here and get Bulla, Bulma, and everyone else out of here." Goku said.

"You can't take everyone one of them out!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku just looked at Vegeta. It was the look of Saiyan pride.

"Trust me." Goku said.

Vegeta and the rest of the group flew off, and Goku turned Kaioken.

"Ok, let's see if your "force" has improved.

Guldo and Recoome were the first to charge in. Goku quickly grabbed Guldo's head and flung him into a building. Recoome managed to sock Goku right in his head. Goku flew into a building, but then flew at Recoome. Recoome prepared another punch, but Goku quickly teleported behind him and kicked him into a street lamp. Jeice and Burter then surrounded Goku. Goku had been in this same situation before. He quickly started to dodge their punches and kicks. But, the two seemed to have learned, and jumped backwards while firing a blast at Goku. Goku fell to the ground. He still had a few more tricks up his sleeve though. Goku quickly flew in between the two. He then taunted Jeice.

"Is that all you can do?" Goku asked.

"Why, you're going down!" Jeice yelled.

Jeice fired a blast, but Goku then teleported behind Burter and kicked him into it. Goku chuckled, and then shot a beam at Jeice. Jeice deflected it, and Burter flew in. Goku quickly went into a Burst Rush with the "speed demon". Goku had noticed Burter seemed to have gained more power, but it didn't matter too much. Goku then punched Burter right in his gut, and then flipped him behind him. Goku didn't look down at Burter, but fired a blast towards his direction. Burter was fried to crisp as he flew through a manhole. Jeice still had some fight left in him, and charged right into Goku's gut. Goku quickly punched Jeice up farther in the air, grabbed his leg, and launched him onto the ground. Recoome flew back up, and swung a fist at Goku. Goku held it in mid-air.

"Bye Recoome!" Goku yelled.

Goku then made some energy around his hands, and used this charged punch to knock Recoome into a sign. Goku knew Guldo was already dead, for he was the weakest. Goku was amazed that Burter was still standing. Goku smiled, Burter had survived an enormous onslaught, and he had to hand it to him. But then, a giant blast killed the alien. Goku looked, and Captain Ginyu had killed Burter.

"Worthless piece of trash." Ginyu said.

Goku looked up at Ginyu.

"He was down!" Goku yelled.

"Actually, I saw him standing." Ginyu said laughing.

Ginyu then grinned a sick grin. Goku looked him dead in the eyes. A Captain had taken one of his own troops down. Goku charged up his ki.

"After everything you have done. Everything you caused on Namek and everything you caused here." Goku said.

The Ginyu Force's body floated threw the air.

"I swear I won't let you get away with it." Goku said.

Goku then flew towards Ginyu. Ginyu shot a blast, but Goku simply deflected it and punched the Captain to the ground. Ginyu quickly charged up and punched multiple times, but Goku was quick to dodge every single one of them. Goku then grabbed Ginyu's hand.

"You're nothing Ginyu, no matter how high you talk you are dirt." Goku said.

Goku then twisted Ginyu's fist back, and punched him across the face. Goku then flung Ginyu's body into the air. Goku quickly teleported above Ginyu, and smacked him to the ground. Ginyu was lying there, most of his bones broken.

"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled.

The blast flew out of his hands and killed Ginyu on intact. Goku hovered down to the ground. He looked at the bodies.

"That wasn't too tough." Goku said.

But then, Jeice pooped out from a pile of rocks, and shot a blast at Goku's back. Goku didn't even turn around; he just put his hand behind him and deflected it. Jeice yelled as his own blast killed him. Goku looked around again, just to make sure. He quickly flew up in the air and searched the area for power levels. There were none that he could detect. He knew that everyone else was probably leaving, but he would have to find them. He quickly sped off as fast as he could to his house.

…

"Bulma, you have to get out of here. There are numerous villains returning straight from Hell. I want you to take Bulla and leave with Android 18, her daughter, and Chi Chi." Vegeta said to his wife.

"But Vegeta, what if something happens?" Bulma asked as a tear fell from her eye.

Vegeta kneeled down to Bulla.

"Bulla, you don't have to fight, you can grow up like any other girl. It's not my decision." Vegeta said.

…

Goten and Trunks were talking as Vegeta told Trunks's family to get out of here. Trunks had just heard Vegeta tell Bulla she could make her own decision.

"But he trained me ASAP?" Trunks asked Goten.

"That's Vegeta for you." Goten said chuckling.

…

Krillin, Piccolo, Tien and Yamcha were flying around to search for any survivors in blown up towns. There were barely any, but when they did find one they would tell him/her to get as far away as possible. Krillin was talking to Yamcha.

"What ever happened to all the chicks you got Yamcha?" Krillin asked.

"Um, they just like other guys." Yamcha said.

"Right, like they ever adored you." Krillin said.

Tien risked a chuckle. Yamcha punched him in the shoulder.

"GUYS! JUST STOP THIS NONSENSE! THE WORLD IS AT STAKE! AND YOU'RE JUST TALKING ABOUT THE NUMBER OF GIRLS YAMCHA CAN'T GET?" Piccolo asked loudly.

It took Yamcha awhile to process this.

"Hey!" Yamcha yelled.


	6. Chapter 6: Decisions, Decisions

Chapter 6: Decisions, Decisions

Bulma was driving at top speeds to get out of the city. She knew that Vegeta was above her, and she was glad. Vegeta just had to be sure that they were escorted out of here of here safely. Trunks had gone off to help Goten evacuate cities too, and the rest of the group had done the same. Bulma looked up, Vegeta looked down and smiled.

"Good things your father is protecting us right Bulla?" Bulma asked her daughter trying to strike up conversation.

"I guess." Bulla said while looking out a window.

Bulma looked at Bulla. She had been glum the last few days. But not even a mother knew best. Bulma then saw a blast approaching she veered right to avoid it. The car hadn't crashed thank god.

"VEGETA! HELP!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta then shot a blast at the unseen enemy and yelled, "DRIVE ON!"

Bulma did so, but then a blast hit the right side of the car. The car flipped over, Bulla fell threw the window, thanks to her small 11-year-old body. Bulma had flipped through the front though. Bulla quickly took cover behind the car. She then tiptoed to her mother. Bulma was still alive, that was good. But Bulla knew the attacker would fire another blast. Bulla focused, she might have to fight her way out. She looked above and saw something that nearly made her die of excitement. Her father was fighting with Frieza. And he was fighting with amazing skills.

Vegeta swung a punch at Frieza.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER EVEN TRIED TO TAKE MY FAMILY!" Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta punched Frieza across the face again, and then used an uppercut.

"Wow, you have increased a little." Frieza said as he spit out a tooth.

Vegeta charged and punched Frieza in the gut. Vegeta then grabbed Frieza's head and launched a blast at it. Frieza was knocked another direction.

"Looks like I'll have to take care of your little girl first!" Frieza yelled.

Frieza shot a blast at Bulla. Vegeta quickly flew behind his girl and hugged her.

"Hold on!" Vegeta said.

Vegeta flipped around, and Frieza's beam hit the back of his chest, saving Bulla. Vegeta fell to the ground.

"Oh, look. Your daddy has saved you." Frieza stated while laughing.

Bulla made a fist. Good thing she was wearing casual clothes, this might get messy. Bulla flew up towards Frieza.

"Oh, I'm going to die of laughter. You have barely any fighting skills!" Frieza yelled.

Bulla made her long hair into a ponytail and said, "That's what you think."

Bulla used her fist and punched Frieza directly in the face. She then used her nails and dug into Frieza's skin.

"Ouch, that actually hurt!" Frieza yelled.

Frieza started punching at the girl like crazy, but Bulla was super fast for her age. She dodged most of the punches, but then Frieza swung a kick at her. Bulla was hit directly in the gut. She lost air for a second, and Frieza quickly punched her down to the ground. Bulla flew into the road, pavement ripping up her skin. Frieza just laughed and smiled.

"It's a shame, if only you had the proper training." Frieza said.

Frieza charged a Death Beam, but when he shot it, the beam was blasted away by a blast. Bulla looked up, and saw Trunks hovering in the air.

"You always pick on someone your power level?" Trunks asked.

Trunks then teleported behind Frieza and punched him in the back of the head. He then kicked Frieza down to the ground near Bulla.

"Bulla? Remember when mom got you those soccer lessons?" Trunks asked.

Bulla shook her head yes, immediately getting what to do. Bulla quickly kicked Frieza away as he was hit in front of her. Trunks quickly teleported where Frieza was about to fly, but was hit by a blast. Trunks looked up, and saw Cooler.

"Hey Bulla think you can take Frieza out?" Trunks said.

"Oh, you weakling. My brother can easily take out your sister." Cooler said.

"I know that's probably true, but can he defeat a Super Saiyan?" Trunks asked smiling.

Bulla immediately used her training taught to her by Trunks and transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"Remember next time to pick your enemies wisely." Trunks said.

Cooler charged at Trunks as Frieza charged at Bulla. But before Cooler hit Trunks and started the battle, Trunks yelled, "Bulla, give it everything you got!"

Bulla smiled and thought, _I'm glad Trunks taught me how to do this._


	7. Chapter 7: Brothers And Sisters

Chapter 7: Brothers And Sisters

Bulla punched Frieza directly in his head; she then used a more powerful punch to knock him back a few more feet. Bulla then shot a pink beam that stunned Frieza. She ran up to him, and punched him in the chin. Frieza then did something new. He grabbed Bulla's neck with his tail and started to choke her. Bulla coughed, but then laid her hand down on Frieza's tail. She quickly made energy come out of her hand, burning Frieza's tail. Bulla sucked in some air, but was punched hard in the eye. She fell to the ground.

"Pitiful." Frieza said.

But then, Bulla kicked Frieza away from the ground. Frieza shot a beam at her, but she easily dodged it. Bulla then kart-wheeled towards Frieza, and at the end of the cycle kicked him. Bulla quickly kicked Frieza in the air again. She charged up her energy.

"Burning Cannon!" Bulla yelled.

Bulla shot the blast, and after the smoke cleared from where it hit Frieza, he had only a few scratches.

"Is that seriously the best you have?" Frieza asked.

Bulla was amazed, that was one of her stronger blasts. But, her amazement turned to fear as Frieza teleported right in front of her. Frieza quickly punched her across the face, and then kicked her a few times. He then grabbed her arm, and flipped her in the air. He shot a blast, and knocked her into a street sign. Bulla quickly coughed, blood was coming from her throat. She quickly launched a blast at Frieza and then fell to the ground.

As Bulla punched Frieza directly in the head, Trunks tackled Cooler to the ground. He then started to beat on him. But, Cooler quickly kicked Trunks in the air. Trunks hoped that Bulla could handle Final Form Frieza. Trunks then felt Cooler punch him in the gut. Trunks gasped for air, but Cooler used an uppercut to nearly break Trunks's jaw. Trunks flew into the ground. Trunks quickly flipped himself up.

"Cooler, why do you have to do this? You enjoy just taking your enemies down even though they are weaker than you?" Trunks asked.

"I'm just here to kill you, Dabura's orders." Cooler stated.

"And you have to listen to Dabura?" Trunks asked.

"He's a lot stronger than most of us, we have to, who knows what he might do?" Cooler asked.

"You can just stop right now, and just be good." Trunks said.

"Enough of this convincing tone, the only tone I want to hear is your dying breath!" Cooler yelled.

Cooler shot a blast, and it hit Trunks in the chest. Trunks fell over.

"You're pathetic for being Vegeta's son." Cooler said.

Cooler charged up a blast to finish Trunks off.

"You're worthless." Cooler said.

Trunks then turned Super Saiyan, and kicked the blast away.

"Who's worthless now?" Trunks asked.

Trunks quickly flew up to Cooler and went all-out on him. He punched the tyrant across the face, and then made a ball form around his fist. He charged up his punch, and knocked all the wind out of Cooler. He kicked him to the ground. Trunks looked at Bulla while Cooler was done. She fired a blast at Frieza, but then had fallen down. Frieza quickly deflected the blast, and then charged up a Death Beam. Trunks flew in front of Bulla as the Death Beam was shot. Trunks quickly used his two arms to guard, and felt the sting of the beam hit his arms. He quickly woke Bulla up.

"Turn back to Super Saiyan, we have to beat them." Trunks said.

Bulla stood, smiled, and then turned Super Saiyan. Cooler flew over and floated next to Frieza.

"It looks like we have a family reunion." Cooler said.

"Where's you Father, King Cold?" Trunks asked.

"He let us use all his energy to boost our powers up even greater. So, he's gone." Frieza stated.

"Well, then I guess I can killed all 3 of you." Trunks said.

This was when Cooler and Frieza charged at Trunks. Trunks took a punch to the face, but then Trunks blasted them away.

"We'll come back if you kill us!" Cooler yelled.

"How?" Trunks asked puzzled.

"Dabura says we are valuable enough the he'll bring us back again." Cooler yelled again.

"Well, until then take this as a goodbye gift." Trunks said.

Trunks then flew up to both of them and kicked them. He quickly grabbed their heads and slammed them in the ground. He then kicked them into the air.

"Bulla get on their left side and fire!" Trunks yelled.

Bulla flew up to the left of the brothers, and Trunks flew near their right.

"Now FIRE!" Trunks said.

Trunks and Bulla both fired a blast at the brothers.

"Fire another in the air!" Trunks yelled.

Bulla and Trunks both shot another blast in the air. They went together, and then came down on the brothers, incinerating them. Trunks and Bulla lay down on the ground, then they turned back to base form.

"I got to hand it to you sis, those were some good moves." Trunks said.

"Thanks bro, you were excellent." Bulla inquired.

Trunks and Bulla stood up.

"Let's wake up dad." Trunks said.

But, Vegeta was already standing.

"I saw most of the fight. With some proper training Bulla, you could become as powerful as Trunks." Vegeta said.

Bulla looked at Vegeta's eyes.

"Unless you don't want to fight. But I'll need you decision now." Vegeta said.

"I guess I'll stick around a bit more, but we could use some training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Bulla said.

"Good, now the whole family can be stronger than Goku's!" Vegeta said.

"You're never going to put aside the pride are you dad?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta then looked away and crossed his arms.

"Just shut up." Vegeta said.

Trunks chuckled and looked at Bulla.

"WE did it sis." Trunks said.

Bulla hugged Trunks. Trunks then looked towards the car crash.

"Wait, where is mom?" Trunks asked.

Trunks and Vegeta ran over to Bulma, but she was barely unharmed.

"I'm ok. I just wish the airbag had helped a little." Bulla said chuckling.

"Well, they don't come out if you go through the windshield." Vegeta said.

"Was that an attempt at a joke?" Trunks asked.

"Don't push me." Vegeta said.


	8. Chapter 8: Battle Plans

Chapter 8: Battle Plans

Trunks, Bulla, and Vegeta hovered slowly down towards Dende's Lookout.

"Bulla? I didn't think you would allow your girl to fight." Krillin said.

"You know Vegeta." Goku whispered.

"I heard that Kakarot." Vegeta chimed.

"Let's just stop this fighting." Piccolo said.

"So why are we all here again?" Trunks asked.

"Well, I think I might have a plan." Yamcha said.

"You made it? It was Goku's idea!" Tien yelled.

"It doesn't matter, I can take all of them out." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta just shut up for 1 second." Piccolo said.

"A Namek, telling a Saiyan to shut up?" Vegeta asked with a sick smile.

"Anyway, let me tell you my plan." Goku said.

Goku lowered his energy, and then stood tall.

"Ok, this villains are way stronger than before, but I managed to defeat all of the Ginyu Force. Now, Vegeta and I are going to defend the cities." Goku said.

"And what about us?" Yamcha asked.

"Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien are going to defend the Lookout, I'm sure the villains will try to find their way here." Goku said.

"And what am I going to do?" Piccolo asked.

"You're going to guard the Lookout too, but you're leader of the defending group." Goku said.

"And what do we do?" Trunks asked, referring to Bulla, Goten, and himself.

"You guys are going to go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for 2 days. But, you'll actually be in there for 2 years." Goku said.

"And then what are they going to do?" Vegeta asked.

"Then, they will find us and use their new strength acquired. And we attack the villains head on." Goku said.

"That sounds like a pretty good plan, now that nearly everyone is evacuated." Trunks said.

"Well then, it's settled." Goku said.

Dabura walked past the other villains. He quickly hovered above all of them.

"Listen!" Dabura yelled.

Everyone quieted down. Even Broly did, he knew that maybe Dabura had a plan so he could kill Kakarot.

"Ok, the Z- Fighters are probably plotting right now to stop us. I'm going to first resurrect Cooler and Frieza, and then we will attack." Dabura said.

"And just how do you plan for us to do that?" Android 17 asked.

"Well, we send a group of us to destroy Dende's Lookout, and then we send another to blow up everything in their path." Dabura said with an evil smile.

"Sounds easy enough." Dr. Gero said.

"Oh, and Dr. Gero I need you to begin working on something for me." Dabura said.

Goku flew past the east side of Star City. Vegeta was taking the west side. Vegeta quickly flew down to the ground.

"Kakarot, do you sense that?" Vegeta asked.

"Sense it? It's nearly waking me fall." Goku said.

Goku quickly landed near Vegeta.

"But, it feels familiar." Goku stated.

"Well, you've fought a lot of villains, isn't it common that you remember their energy?" Vegeta asked.

"No, this energy level is strong, but good." Goku said.

"Shhh. I hear something." Vegeta said.

Vegeta and Goku lowered their energy levels and hid behind some cars. They heard some more rumbling, and then Vegeta fired a blast in the air. The blast was hit back by a purple one. Vegeta quickly rolled out of the way.

"Who's there?" Vegeta yelled.

There was no answer.

"So, you won't come out?" Vegeta asked.

Vegeta then turned Super Saiyan, and then charged up to Full Power.

"Let's go!" Vegeta said.

A cat darted out from behind a car.

"Ha! A cat is a _tough_ enemy!" Goku yelled with laughter.

"Just shut up Kakarot, that energy level is still there," Vegeta stated.

But then, a blast just missed Vegeta's feet. Vegeta looked up and saw Pikkon floating, his arms crossed.

"Nice to see you again Goku." Pikkon said.

"Pikkon? I can't believe it!" Goku said smiling.

"King Yema sent me, there is havoc everywhere." Pikkon said.

"Wait, there is still something there." Vegeta said.

Just then, Dr. Wheelo darted out form behind a building.

"Die!" Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta blasted the villain away with a single blast.

"I see your power has risen." Pikkon stated.

"You better believe it." Vegeta said.

Vegeta quickly returned to base form.

"Well, let's hurry and go to Hercule City." Goku said.

"Follow me!" Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta burst into the air, and flew towards Hercule City. Goku and Pikkon were quick to follow.


	9. Chapter 9: Hyperbolic Time Training

Chapter 9: Hyperbolic Time Training

Trunks punched Goten across the face, and then kicked him to the ground. Goten was sweating like crazy.

"Come on Goten! You have to do better than this if you hope to stand a chance against the villains!" Trunks yelled.

"Sorry, I haven't training to much since the battle with Buu." Goten said.

"Well, I hope you do better than this, Bulla's even better than you." Trunks said.

"Well, she is Vegeta's daughter." Goten said.

"And you're Goku's. Now, care to try to fight again?" Trunks asked.

"Ok, let's do this!" Goten said.

Goten flew up to Trunks and threw some punches at him. Some of them hit, but then Trunks started to dodge them with incredible ease. Trunks quickly put Goten in a headlock, and then kicked him to the ground. Goten coughed, and then charged Trunks, he swung his fist, and landed a clean hit on Trunks's cheek. Goten then put his hands above his head, then brought them down on Trunks's head. Trunks flew into the ground.

"That's how you do it." Trunks said smiling.

Trunks charged this time, but Goten swung a punch. Trunks grabbed it, then flipped behind Goten and elbowed him backwards. Goten flew through the air. Trunks charged him, and then teleported behind him. Trunks grabbed Goten's arm, and flipped him again. Trunks quickly let out a flurry of punches, finished with a kick to the ground.

"Goten, come on we have to get better!" Trunks yelled.

"Ok Trunks. Let's try Super Saiyan." Goten said.

Goten turned Super Saiyan, and charged at Trunks. Goten got off quite a few punches, and then blasted Trunks away. Goten flew to the side of Trunks, and elbowed him to the ground. Trunks quickly charged up his ki.

"Impressive Goten. You're Super Saiyan form has grown greatly. But, watch this." Trunks said.

Trunks turned Super Saiyan, and his aura turned golden.

"Try to hit me." Trunks said with a smile.

Goten flew at Trunks, and swung 20 punches at his face. Trunks dodged every single swing. Trunks then punched Goten right in the stomach, making a hole in his Rit armor. Trunks then formed a blast, and shot it at Goten. Goten looked in horror, but flew in the air. The ball was right behind him, following him. Goten knew he couldn't do this forever. So, he stood right in front of the blast, and launched a disk at them. The ball was then cut in half. Goten smiled as the blasts flew right past him.

"Mind your surroundings!" Trunks yelled.

Trunks then made the two pieces fly back and hit Goten in the back. Goten flew to the ground.

"Ok Trunks I'm going to go 100!" Goten yelled.

Goten then charged till his aura was a bright gold, and flew at Trunks. They exchanged punches. But then they were matching each other blow for blow. Trunks punched, but Goten did also, and their fists stopped the punch from landing. This continued on for about 5 minutes. Then, Goten and Trunks began to teleport around and punch too. Trunks quickly grabbed Goten's hand, and host energy into it. Goten was blasted to the ground. Trunks took a breath.

"That was very well Goten, now you know how to power up fully." Trunks said.

"Thanks Trunks." Goten said.

"Bulla, let's see what you got. Goten and I will double team you." Trunks said.

"WHAT?" Bulla said.

"Trust me, it will help you learn to dodge multiple punches from multiple enemies." Trunks said smiling.

"Well, at least do it in base form." Bulla said chuckling.

Trunks and Goten flew in a line, then separated and punched at Bulla. Bulla dodged some of the punches, but most of them flew and hit her. Trunks then swung a kick at Bulla, but Bulla quickly grabbed his foot and swung him into Goten.

"Nice trick." Trunks said.

Trunks and Goten then went to the sides of Bulla, and Bulla blocked with her arms. But, she felt a hard kick in her thigh, and flew to the ground.

"Let's try that again." Trunks said.

The trio then spent the next 2 hours helping Bulla.


	10. Chapter 10: Surprise Attack

Chapter 10: Surprise Attack

Goku and Vegeta flew around the city, looking for the mysterious power level that was hidden. But where could it be? Goku looked to the west, sensing something powering up.

"Do you recognize that power level Vegeta? It seems impossible I know, but I think it's who I think it is." Goku said.

Vegeta looked west and sensed the power level, then powered up to Super Saiyan.

"I guess you do." Goku said.

"Kakarot, this could be trouble what if something happens?" Vegeta asked.

"If something happens, then I guess we're dead." Goku said.

"Well, I say we run now. What is he going to destroy? Everyone is evacuated remember?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, but if he destroys the city what do they have to come back to?" Goku asked.

Vegeta chuckled.

"You always think of others first don't you?" Vegeta asked.

Goku turned Super Saiyan and said, "Always."

Goku then look at the ground, and noticed it starting to crack.

"Vegeta look!" Goku said pointing towards the ground.

Vegeta looked, and saw the streets start to cave in.

"He's powering up even farther?" Vegeta asked in horror.

"That's nearly impossible, but he's doing it. He's 10x stronger than before." Goku said.

Goku then flew back a little.

"What happened?" Vegeta asked.

Goku immediately shot a blast, and Vegeta looked. A green blast was about to hit. Goku's blast just went inside of it though.

"No!" Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta and Goku began to fly through the city, the giant green ball of energy right behind.

"Vegeta grab on!" Goku said, preparing Instant Transmission.

Vegeta was about to, but then looked to his left.

"Goodbye prince of all Saiyans." The Saiyan who had shot the green blast said.

The Saiyan then punched Vegeta into a building, with little effort.

"IT IS BROLY!" Vegeta yelled to Goku.

Goku quickly charged at Broly, and swung multiple punches at the Legendary Saiyan. Broly just laughed, all Goku's punches did was bounce off his chest. Broly then grabbed Goku's hand.

"I'll break every last on of your fingers you weakling." Broly said.

Goku looked in horror, and started to kick Broly with everything he got, but Broly just wasn't taking notice.

"KAKAROT GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta fired a Big Bang Attack, and with Broly looking at it, Goku managed to jump out of the way. The blast hit Broly, and tons of smoke came.

"He's impossible to beat!" Vegeta yelled.

The smoke cleared, revealing Broly with no scratches.

"That stung a little." Broly said with a smile.

Broly was at Legendary Super Saiyan stage, and Goku quickly looked up from the ground.

"Vegeta, give him everything you got!" Goku yelled.

Goku and Vegeta and Goku both charged, and began to punch and kick at Broly's face. Broly just smiled, and then began to move his head to dodge every single blow. He then grabbed both of the Saiyans faces, and then flung them together. He then threw them both in the air, and shot a blast. Vegeta quickly recovered, and flew through the blast after he came out of it though, he was covered in scratches.

"Is that all you got?" Vegeta asked.

Broly and Vegeta then went into a Burst Rush of attacks, each neither landing a blow, nor missing a chance to block. Vegeta was actually going toe to toe with the mighty Broly, but for how long? Goku thought of a plan. Goku quickly flew on top of a building's roof, and then charged a Kamehameha. He then quickly shot it in the air, and it flew towards Broly. Vegeta quickly stopped punching Broly, and then jumped out of the way. Broly was about to hit the blast back, but then it disappeared. Goku smiled, and quickly made the Kamehameha teleport behind Broly. Broly was surprised, and the blast knocked him to the ground. Goku flew over next to Vegeta.

"That's not enough to kill him. Go to Full Power Super Saiyan. We can't transform yet. Who knows? Other villains might be watching. We can't afford to show them our strongest attacks." Goku said.

"Spoken like a true Saiyan." Vegeta said.

"Let's do it then!" Goku said.

Goku and Vegeta went 100 Super Saiyan, and then hovered in the air.

"When he attacks, I'll take left, you take right. Then, punch him with whatever you have. But, circle around him as fast as you can. He won't know what hit him." Vegeta said.

"Let's just hope we don't get hit in the process. He's already given me a few bad bruises." Goku stated.

"Bruises? This is coming from the guy who saved the world, how many times?" Vegeta asked.

Goku scratched his head and said, "I lost count."

"Now wonder your wife says you need some school." Vegeta said.

"It doesn't matter, I'm just here to help." Goku said with a smile.

_How can he just smile about this? This could be the end of the world, but he has saved it numerous times. He just remains so calm at times of stress._ Vegeta thought.

"Well, let's finally stop this rampaging monster." Goku said.

Broly emerged from the ground, and looked into the air.

"Let's see what you have bugs." Broly said.

"Ok, we're going all out!" Goku yelled.

Goku and Vegeta each took a side of Broly, and started to teleport around him. They got in some hits, and even noticed Broly flinch for one. Goku quickly put more energy into his punches, and Vegeta decided to do something different. Vegeta kicked Broly across the face, and then used an uppercut. Broly flew through the air, and into a sign.

"This is too easy Kakarot, Broly's probably not even trying." Vegeta said.

"Well, I don't know what to do. If we transform again, there might be a scout marking our full power." Goku said.

"Well then, we could fuse." Vegeta said.

"Then they'll know our true power together." Goku said.

"I'd hate to break up this reunion, but I would like to get this over with." Broly said.

Broly then stretched out both arms, and flew in between Goku and Vegeta. Goku and Vegeta were hit by his massive arms, and knocked inside a building.

"Vegeta! Go charge up a blast!" Goku said.

Vegeta flew out of the building, and prepared a blast.

"Come on Broly, take your revenge!" Goku yelled.

Broly charged at Goku, and they fought inside the office building. Broly quickly grabbed Goku's arm, and flipped him against the wall. Goku kicked off the wall, and used a head-but to hit Broly in the chest. Broly quickly recovered, and swung a fist. It hit Goku square in the cheek, knocking out 2 of his teeth. Goku quickly jumped back and took a breather.

"You are a waste of Saiyan blood." Broly said.

_If we can just slow him down, I'm sure it takes tons of energy to hold that form._ Goku thought.

Goku sensed Vegeta's Final Flash powering up, and looked up. Broly did too, and then smiled. Broly flew through the air towards Vegeta. Goku quickly jumped in the air, and met Broly in mid-jump. But, Broly simply grabbed the hero and tossed him to the ground. Goku got back on his feet, but a blast fired by Broly knocked him back down again.

Broly was 2 feet away from Vegeta. Vegeta quickly made up his mind, and launched whatever was in his Final Flash at Broly. The energy showered over Broly, but didn't knock him to the ground. Vegeta kept on firing new blasts he had to hold Broly at bay, at least until Kakarot was on his feet again. But would Vegeta have enough energy to keep on firing strong blasts?


	11. Chapter 11: Super Saiyan Training

Chapter 11: Super Saiyan Training

Bulla hadn't perfected her Super Saiyan transformation yet, so Trunks quickly decided that she should, since Super Saiyan literally doubled her energy level. Trunks quickly stood in the middle of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, thinking. He would have to reach a level stronger than Super Saiyan, or else he would be of no use. He had trouble fighting against Cooler, but just didn't admit it. He quickly charged up his energy. He reached Full Power.

_Let's try to take it up to the next level._ Trunks thought.

Trunks turned Super Saiyan, and knelt on the ground. It was harder to maintain energy to keep up his Full Power Super Saiyan Form. He stood, and then decided he would have to try it. He quickly planted his feet, and then began the transformation. His muscles grew more, and in about 4 seconds he realized he had achieved the 2nd Form of Super Saiyan. Vegeta had told him of a third, but he was told never to use it, because it made the body's speed slower. Trunks fell to the ground, and returned to Base Form. He was nearly out of energy, and they had one year of training left. Trunks would be 20 when he left the Time Chamber, Goten would be 19, and Bulla would be 13. Trunks then managed to get his energy back, and stood. Bulla flew over.

"Are you all right?" Bulla asked.

"Yeah, just used a little too much energy." Trunks said, his lavender hair dripping with sweat,

"You know, you might be hurt if you do that." Bulla said.

"For a teenager, you sure have a smart mouth." Trunks said.

"Hey, when we leave I'll be 13, then you can call me a teenager. But for now, let's not fight until I'm a teen. You'll be an adult when you get out." Bulla said.

"I'm an adult now." Trunks stated.

"You sure don't act like it." Bulla said.

Trunks smiled, and so did Bulla.

"Well, let's see if we can max out that Super Saiyan Form of yours." Trunks said.

Bulla nodded her head.

"Well, turn Super Saiyan, and try to charge up as high as possible." Trunks said.

They both transformed, and their auras were bright gold.

"Good, now, show me how strong your blasts are." Trunks said.

Trunks quickly did numerous backflips. He was soon a football field's length away from his sister.

"Now, shoot everything you got!" Trunks yelled.

Bulla quickly fired numerous energy blasts. They approached Trunks, and he quickly deflected them. Bulla then fired a bigger one, and Trunks took a step back. He quickly used a spin kick, and the ball was hit near Bulla.

"Block it!" Trunks yelled.

Bulla quickly pushed the ball back towards Trunks, and he simply jumped over it.

"Nice moves." Bulla said.

"Thanks." Trunks said.

Bulla then moved the ball around, and hit Trunks in the back.

"Never let you opponent surprise you." Bulla said.

"First rule dad taught us." Trunks said.

"Right." Bulla said.

"Now, I want you to go into a Burst Rush with me. GOTEN!" Trunks yelled.

Goten quickly flew over.

"I want you to time Bulla on how long she'll last in a Burst Rush against me." Trunks said.

"Whatever you say, Master." Goten said.

"Another smart mouth." Trunks whispered.

"GO!" Goten yelled.

Bulla charged, and Trunks and the girl were going all out against each other. Bulla blocked some blows, but Trunks was getting the upper hand.

"Come on Bulla!" Trunks yelled.

Bulla swung a fist at the head of Trunks, but Trunks quickly ducked. Bulla then used an uppercut.

When Trunks awoke, he still couldn't shake the stars from his head.

"What happened?" Trunks asked.

"5 seconds." Goten exclaimed.

Trunks stood up and yelled, "FIVE SECONDS?"

"Yep." Bulla said.

"I keep on forgetting that first rule." Trunks said.

"Maybe you need the training." Bulla suggested.

"In your dreams." Trunks said.

"Well then, let's try out a few more things, we should all at least learn how to master Super Saiyan. Its Full Power form is helpful." Goten stated.

"Right then, let's get going." Trunks said.

Goten turned Super Saiyan, and the three went on a free for all.


	12. Chapter 12: Broly's Rampage

Chapter 12: Broly's Rampage

Vegeta had enough energy left for about 4 more blasts. He just couldn't help it. He had been holding Broly off with gigantic blasts for half an hour. Vegeta decided that the last 4 would be turned into 1.

"Fine, you win Broly!" Vegeta yelled.

Broly stopped advancing, and Vegeta quickly fired the last of his energy into a single blast. It hit Broly by surprise, sending him flying into a building. Vegeta fell to the ground. Broly quickly flew about 30 feet above him.

"I'll make this quick and painful!" Broly said, laughing manically.

Broly charged up a bright green blast the size of 4 buses on top of each other. Vegeta could barely see, but when he did, he wished he had closed his eyes right then.

"Go ahead, finish it." Vegeta said.

Broly let go of the blast, and sent it soaring towards Vegeta. It was about 5 feet away from Vegeta when it was blast away.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta asked aloud, his eyes still closed.

"Just shut up and eat this!" someone said.

The person put a Senzu Bean in Vegeta's mouth, and the Prince chewed. Vegeta quickly stood up.

"Pikkon? It took you long enough." Vegeta said.

"I had to go back to the Lookout and get these." Pikkon said.

"Good then, find Kakarot, he's around here somewhere. He really needs one. I'll hold Broly off as long as possible." Vegeta said.

"Right." Pikkon said.

Vegeta quickly turned Super Saiyan again.

"Come on Broly!" Vegeta yelled.

Broly quickly replied, "Lucky you."

Broly flew down at the Saiyan. Vegeta prepared a punch. But just when Broly was in front of him, the menacing Saiyan disappeared.

Pikkon was flying around the side of the building when Broly appeared. Broly punched Pikkon threw the building.

"Didn't think I would see you?" Broly asked aloud.

Pikkon balanced himself in mid-air, and tucked the Senzu Bean pouch in his pocket. But, Broly came thrashing about, one of his fists colliding with Pikkon's face. Pikkon flew through another building, but stopped at a wall.

"Some you want a fight?" Pikkon asked.

Pikkon bounced off the wall, and punched Broly in the face. He then managed to kick Broly high in the air. Vegeta flew by another building.

"Vegeta catch!" Pikkon yelled.

Pikkon threw the Senzu Bean pouch, and Vegeta caught them in mid-air. But then, Broly flew right up in front of Vegeta. Vegeta swung a fist, but Broly quickly grabbed it and flipped the Prince over. Vegeta was hovering right above Broly. The Saiyan then flipped in mid-air, pushing off the ground. Broly hit Vegeta in the stomach with his legs, which sent Vegeta flying. Vegeta threw the Senzu Beans at Pikkon who caught them easily. Broly quickly charged towards Pikkon. When the Gigantic Saiyan was right in front of Pikkon, Vegeta teleported in front of Pikkon and blasted Broly.

"Go find Kakarot now!" Vegeta yelled.

Pikkon went into Burst Speed, and sensed for Goku's energy.

Goku blinked a few times, had had just awoke. He didn't see Vegeta in the air, which meant that he was either dead, or fighting Broly. Goku tried to stand, but his legs were cut with numerous cuts and bruises. They felt broken. Goku quickly hovered in the air, but then his arm ached with pain. He sat back down. This was probably not good.

"Great, if I don't get up soon, Vegeta might die." Goku said to himself aloud.

Broly punched Vegeta straight in the jaw, sending pain up his face. Broly put his hand on the Prince's face, and slammed it into a building.

"Is that the best you got?" Vegeta asked.

Vegeta charged, and swung a kick at Broly. Broly grabbed it, and tried to snap it. Vegeta quickly blasted him back, and sighed a sigh of relief. If he would have had snapped it, he would have been dead. Vegeta smiled, and charged again.

Pikkon flew down to Goku.

"Eat this now." Pikkon said.

Goku chewed on a Senzu Bean.

"No time to talk, Vegeta needs our help." Pikkon said.

"Wait, I have a plan." Goku said.

"What is it?" Pikkon said.

"It must take Broly tons of energy to maintain that form. If we dodge long enough, maybe he'll power down." Goku suggested.

"It's worth a shot, now come on!" Pikkon yelled, flying off.

Goku grabbed Pikkon's leg.

"Hold on." Goku said, and teleported with Pikkon.

The two arrived right in front of Broly, and both swung a fist. Broly literally didn't know what hit him. He was sent flying into an advertisement sign.

"Kakarot, turn Super Saiyan!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku then did as he was told.

"Ok, Pikkon, you get as close as you can. He'll most likely swing some punches at you, and you just teleported around him. Vegeat and I will then come in, and blast away. If him swinging fists aren't tiring him out, then we all go in and swing as many punches as possible." Goku yelled.

"Ok, cover me." Pikkon said.

Pikkon flew at Broly, and then yelled, "Come on, hit me."

Broly started to swing punches, while Pikkon dodged. Goku and Vegeta slowly flew towards Broly.

"NOW!" Goku yelled, making Pikkon jump out of the way.

Vegeta and Goku launched a blast, and when the smoke cleared, Broly was still standing, not a scratch.

"Ha!" Broly yelled.

Broly then placed both his arms out, and ran between Goku and Vegeta he hit both. Pikkon then flew behind Broly, and prepared a kick. But, Broly grabbed Goku's leg and swung him around, hitting Pikkon. Pikkon and Goku balanced themselves, and Vegeta punched Broly in the chest 20 times rapidly. He stopped, and looked at Broly's face. The tyrant was smiling.

"You've got to be kidding." Broly said.

Broly grabbed Vegeta's head, and began to crush it between his hands. Vegeta was bleeding, and holding at Broly's wrists, trying to stop him. But, Vegeta could.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled.

Goku flew at Broly, but the Saiyan grabbed his throat and began to choke him. Pikkon quickly flew above Broly, and charged down with a kick. He hit Broly in the head, and knocked him flying to the ground. Goku caught his breath and Vegeta checked his head wounds.

"I'll be alright." Vegeta yelled.

Then, the three charged towards Broly. They were punching everything they had at him, but couldn't do any serious damage. Broly then grabbed one of Vegeta's punch, and Pikkon's punch, and made them punched each other. Goku then hovered right in front of Broly.

"Fire Fist!" Goku yelled.

Goku's hand was engulfed in energy, and he swung it at Broly's chest. It hit Broly hard, making a small indentation. Goku quickly used it again and again and again, hoping his plan would work. There was a good enough indentation now.

"Dragon Fists!" Goku yelled.

Goku's hand was then stronger, and he began to punch at the indentations, making holes. Goku then jumped back.

"Super Kamehameha!" Goku yelled.

Goku launched the blast at one of the holes, and it went through, making energy burst from the holes on Broly. Broly yelled, and Goku hopped out of the way. Broly was blasted so many times blood flew all around. Broly then yelled once more, and exploded.

"I can't believe this." Dabura said.

"They got him by using the element of surprise." Cell stated.

"Yes, I know. But now that I brought back Frieza and Cooler, I'll have to bring back Broly." Dabura said.

"Don't worry, it doesn't take much of your power." Bojack said.

"I suppose you're right, and start up the troops for the attack on the Lookout." Dabura said.

"Right away sir!" King Cold yelled.

"I'm going to start bringing back Broly and the others, so you'll have to do it by yourselves." Dabura said.

And the troops were quickly deployed.


	13. Chapter 13: Lookout Invasion

Chapter 13: Lookout Invasion

Piccolo sensed the energy levels when they were 20 miles away.

"Yamcha! Krillin! Tien! Get ready now!" Piccolo yelled.

"What is it?" Yamcha asked.

"They're about to attack the lookout." Tien said, also sensing the energy.

"Yes, and we have to hurry. How is Trunks's group progress coming along?" Piccolo asked.

"They're almost done!" Krillin yelled, sensing them inside the chamber.

"Good, we'll need them. We'll have to hold till they arrive!" Piccolo yelled.

"Let's just be prepared." Yamcha said.

20 minutes had passed, and the invasion begun. There were roughly around 273 men, most consisting of Frieza's army, along with some weak classed enemies. Piccolo remembered that power levels were multiplied now, so he kept his guard up. Krillin was the first to charge, and he quickly slammed a fist right into a grunt of Frieza's. Krillin then used Dragon throw to throw the grunt into a group of other grunts. Krillin then quickly slammed his knee into a soldier of Frieza's, and blasted him away with a Kamehameha.

"Oh yeah! I can keep this up all day!" Krillin yelled.

Then, a group of about 40 grunts starting charging at him. Krillin put his guard up.

Piccolo slammed two grunts head into each other. He then threw them into another group. He looked to his right, and noticed Krillin dealing with an onslaught of grunts.

"Focus Krillin!" Piccolo yelled.

Krillin then used a Destructo-Disc and sliced the grunts in half.

"Good enough now?" Krillin asked chuckling.

Piccolo then jumped farther in the air, avoiding a pink blast. He looked down, and saw King Cold.

"King Cold, what a nice surprise." Piccolo said.

"Shut up and fight you worthless Namekian." King Cold yelled.

King Cold charged, and Piccolo swung a fist into his face. Blood and teeth flew out, and then King Cold swung a fist. Piccolo grabbed it, and pulled it back. King Cold's body moved with the arm, leaving an inch between Piccolo's foot and King Cold's face. Piccolo charged up the kick, and forced it in. King Cold flew down into a group of grunts. Piccolo then charged up a Hellzone Grenade.

"Die!" Piccolo yelled after releasing all the balls of energy in the air.

Piccolo then moved his hands, and the balls of energy flew in towards King Cold. They hit, and blew King Cold and the grunts around him to nothing.

Tien and Yamcha were punching the crap out of Frieza's soldiers, and actually making a game out of it.

"38!" Tien yelled.

"40!" Yamcha yelled.

Tien fired beam.

"50!" Tien yelled.

"Hey that's not fair!" Yamcha yelled.

Tien quickly kicked a soldier away from Yamcha's back. There was then a whole group of soldiers approaching. Tien charged up a Ki Blast Cannon, and fired. He had killed at least 70.

"That only counts as 3!" Yamcha yelled.

"They're taking on the grunts and soldiers like nothing!" Cell yelled.

"I agree." Bojack said.

"Well should we fight them now?" Cell asked.

"No, let's wait for #17." Bojack suggested.

"Sure, why not? I can just watch them and study their moves a bit." Cell said.


	14. Chapter 14: Vegeta's Mistake

Chapter 14: Vegeta's Mistake

Vegeta had gone to the West side of the city. Searching for anything. Pikkon and Goku were still together, staying in the middle of the city. Vegeta quickly sensed something in the distance, and had his arm up in a second. A breeze quickly made Vegeta's hair move back and fourth, and the warm summer air, heated him up. Vegeta put his arm down, but then Lord Slug popped up in front of him. Vegeta tried to dodge, but was punched across the face. Vegeta flew into a building. King Slug started to charged, and punched with everything he had at Vegeta's face. Vegeta then grabbed his final punch, and brought him close.

"Finally I'll be able to take on a Super Namek one on one." Vegeta said grinning.

Vegeta quickly flipped Lord Slug in the air, and then teleported in front of him. Vegeta quickly punched Lord Slug in the gut, then whistled. Lord Slug grabbed his ears, but Vegeta then slammed his leg into the Namek's head.

"Is that all you got? I can't believe Kakarot had trouble with you." Vegeta said, the Saiyan Pride getting the best of him yet again.

Vegeta then swung an energy fist into Lord Slug's face, making blood fly out, along with teeth. Vegeta grabbed Lord Slug's leg, and swung him into a building. The whole ground shook as the foundation cracked.

"Come on Namekian! Is this really all you can muster?" Vegeta asked.

Then, Lord Slug bursted from rubble, and slammed a knee into Vegeta's chest, shortly knocking the wing from him.

"Now you're doing some minimal damage." Vegeta said.

Vegeta then pulled Lord Slug's arm off, and purple blood flew on his face. The arm quickly grew back, but Vegeta stuck an energy ball into the hole where the arm was.

Vegeta quickly moved the ball around inside Lord Slug, hitting lungs and so on. Then, Vegeta flew in the air, and pulled his hands apart. Lord Slug blew up, and Vegeta chuckled.

"I'll take all of you out!" Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta looked behind him, and saw an energy ball coming towards him. He quickly jumped out of the way, but the ball hit the ground, making buildings fly at Vegeta. Vegeta took flight, flying through the streets, buildings right behind him. He quickly pulled up, and a building just missed his leg. Vegeta quickly looked to see who had fired the blast but no one was there.

"YOU LIKE TO TRICK ME?" Vegeta asked loudly.

Vegeta then turned Super Saiyan, and quickly fired numerous blast at still standing buildings, then they all fell. He then looked above him, and saw about 47 Androids (all that were just metal plating) fly over him. He quickly looked closer, and could see that they had some new attachments. Vegeta quickly shot a blast at them, but one turned and absorbed it without raising any body parts.

"Energy detected." One of them said.

Then they all flew at Vegeta.

_It just isn't my day today._ Vegeta thought.


	15. Chapter 15: Android Attack

Chapter 15: Android Attack

Chapter 15: Android Attack

Vegeta quickly made an energy shield, and about 4 of the androids were bounced back by it. Another one flew through it, and shot an energy beam at Vegeta. It stung, but Vegeta quickly reacted, and shot a blast at an android. The android just pressed on, but Vegeta felt another grab him from behind. He wriggled around, but the android in front of him slammed a metal fist into his face. Vegeta quickly attempted to charge up, but he felt his energy being sucked out from the android at the back. He then charged up, and the android behind him exploded. He ignored the metal in his back, but then about 10 of the androids jumped on him, creating a ball around him. He then heard, "Self Destruct Sequence Activated."

Vegeta charged up, and sparked up about 5 away from Super Saiyan.

"Come on Kakarot. I'm giving you my location!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku flew in, kicking an android away from Vegeta. Vegeta managed to blast one away, but then heard, "20".

"Hurry!" Vegeta yelled, punching another android.

Pikkon quickly spiraled into about 4 androids, and then made flames appear on another 5. Pikkon quickly flung Goku, and Goku turned Super Saiyan 2.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku yelled.

The blast hit the androids away, and Vegeta jumped in the air. The blast then overcame the androids, and they burst into metal heaps. Goku then grabbed Vegeta and Pikkon and teleported to the ground.

"They most likely sensed you powering up." Pikkon said.

"I know. But the self destruct was speeding up, I had no choice but to use a quick blast to finish them." Goku stated.

"Let's hope no one was around to see it, or else they know that Kakarot can go farther, and they'll unleash more of their stronger grunts." Vegeta stated as he sat on a car.

"Do you guys sense that?" Pikkon asked.

Vegeta and Goku quickly closed their eyes, and then stared at Pikkon.

"The Lookout." Goku said.

"Yes, there's an attack there." Pikkon said.

"We have to hurry, there's way too many." Vegeta said.

Vegeta then flew in the air, but was blast to the ground. He looked up, and saw Janemba in his Full Form.

"Kakarot. We have a bit of a problem." Vegeta said.

Goku and Pikkon looked up, and Goku quickly went Super Saiyan.


	16. Chapter 16: Return of the Saiyans

Chapter 16: Distress

Chapter 16: Return of the Saiyans

Piccolo punched a soldier in the gut, and then launched a blast. He then hopped back, and a small blast grazed his forehead. He looked, and saw Frieza and Cooler, both in their Metal counterparts.

"I see you two decided to come back yet again. Only this time you've upgraded for a times ten upgrade plus mechanical parts." Piccolo said.

"Let's quit the chit chat. I believe pay back is in order for killing our father." Frieza stated.

"Let's take him on together, there will be no escape this time." Cooler stated.

Frieza and Cooler charged, but Piccolo flew into them. He launched one punched into each of their faces, and then jumped back.

"That was utterly pathetic. Put a little effort into it." Cooler said chuckling.

Piccolo charged again, punching Frieza where there were no metal parts. Frieza flinched a bit, but swung a punch. Piccolo jumped, landed on his fist, and swung a kick at the tyrant. It hit the metal, and Cooler charged into Piccolo.

Krillin quickly pushed off a soldier of Frieza's with his foot, and then blasted another one away. He forced a foot into the neck of the solder, and cracked his neck. Krillin then flew around, and locked into a Burst with a grunt. He decided to end it quickly by finishing the grunt off with a blast.

"Piccolo!" Krillin yelled after seeing Piccolo being beaten by Cooler and Frieza.

Krillin charged, but jumped back to avoid a blast. He looked, and saw Android #17.

"You!" Krillin yelled.

"I'm going to kill you for seeing what you did to #18!" 17 yelled.

17 charged but Krillin swung a charged kick, knocking him about a mile back. Krillin then charged a disc and threw it at Cooler, slicing him in half. Cooler then regenerated. Purple blood streamed down the sides of Piccolo's head, and he was fading out of consciousness.

"Piccolo NO!" Krillin yelled.

That's when Cooler and Frieza were blasted away from Piccolo.

Krillin looked up, and saw Bulla, her hand outstretched, firing another blast.

Trunks, Bulla, and Goten were still wearing their Saiyan Training Armor; save for Trunks whom had Tapion's sword hung around his back. Goten quickly charged, and kicked away a 17 who was charging at Piccolo.

"You piece of metal." Goten said.

Goten's aura turned bright gold, and he then turned Super Saiyan.

"Not another one!" 17 yelled.

Goten then stood there, and disappeared.

"What the?" 17 tried to say.

But then, Goten appeared behind him and quickly launched a solid punch into 17's back.

"Give my regards to Raditz." Goten said, and let a blast fly from his hands, which went into 17.

Bulla flew over to Piccolo, and dropped him gently on the Lookout.

"There are Senzu Beans in the room." Piccolo barely said.

Bulla quickly sprinted, and in 3 seconds came back with a bag of Senzu Beans. She gave one to Piccolo. Piccolo jumped right up.

Trunks swung his sword at a grunt, slicing him in half. Trunks then threw his sword in the air, and blasted the remainder of the grunts in front of him away. Another 50 flew above him.

"BUSTER CANNON!" Trunks yelled, a blast emitted from his hands and flew at the grunts, igniting them in energy.

Trunks quickly threw his sword in the air, and it landed on the sheath on his back. His long lavender hair blew in a gust of wind, and he saw himself looking at Bojack. Bojack grabbed the Saiyan's head and began to crush it while charging up. Trunks tried to get out but to no avail. He then felt Bojack's grip loosen. Bulla was grabbed Bojack around the throat with her arms, attempting to choke him.

"Let him go!" Bulla said.

Bulla's hair was in a ponytail, and her energy level was rising. Trunks quickly turned Super Saiyan, and Bojack swung a fist. Trunks grabbed it, and flipped over him. The Saiyan pushed Bulla out of the way, and launched a blast. Bojack made a makeshift energy shield, but still was blast down a bit. He quickly charged again, but Bulla's foot slammed in his face. She then turned 360degrees in the air, and kicked again, Bojack's head moved with the kick, and Trunks slammed a fist into his gut. Bulla then hopped in the air, and teleported. Bojack then teleported, and they would appear every once in a while slamming blows into each other. That's when Cell snuck up behind Trunks.

Bulla reappeared, and slammed a fist into Bojack's face, and disappeared. Bojack followed cue. When Bojack reappeared though, Bulla was gone. Bojack turned around, and saw Bulla.

"Bet you didn't expect that." Bulla said.

Bulla charged head first, and slammed her head into Bojack's chest. He heaved for air, and Bulla swung a kick, while doing a mid-air back flip. It hit Bojack's chin, making his head move up, Bulla then teleported.

Trunks drew his sword and spun around in a swing, but his sword was then held by Cell.

"Trunks, you don't remember me do you?" Cell asked.

Trunks tried to pull his sword away, but Cell held it firmly in place. He was in his Perfect Form. He then yanked on the sword, making Trunks move closer, their heads were about an inch from each other.

"I'm going to make this painful." Cell said.

Trunks then threw his head foreword, and hit Cell straight on. Cell was stunned, which let the sword fall from his hands. Trunks kicked it up farther, and quickly threw punches at Cell. Cell flinched for each one. Trunks then jumped back, his sword landing in his hands. He then charged it up with energy, and charged. He sliced Cell in half from the torso up, but Cell regenerated.

"What! How did you do that?" Trunks asked.

But Cell didn't talk, only grabbed Trunks by the throat. Trunks's grip on his sword was loosening, and Cell picked it back up again. He then pointed it an inch away from Trunks's throat. Cell smiled menacingly, and chuckled. Trunks then put his hand on Cell's hand.

"Bulla will get you." Trunks gasped, his face blue.

"Sure she will." Cell said.

Cell then let go as Trunks lost his air and plummeted to the ground. Cell quickly swung his sword at Goten who was behind him, and sliced a piece of his armor off. Goten quickly fired a blast, but Cell deflected it with his sword. Cell then stabbed Goten in the chest. Goten turned back to base form, and blood fell from his mouth. Cell pulled the sword up, and Goten was in the air, stuck on the sword.

"This is for you Gohan, and your damned father." Cell said.

Then a blast hit Cell in the chest.

"You know, that's Gohan's brother you're messing with, and when Gohan left he told me to take care of him. I can't break a promise." The blaster said.

Cell looked closer, and of course saw Piccolo firing a Special Beam Cannon. Goten used the last of his strength to push of the sword, and slowly flew down to the ground. Cell dropped the sword, and the Special Beam Cannon hit his chest, creating a hole. He was about to regenerate, when the Special Beam Cannon expanded, making him fly about 400 kilometers back. Piccolo then followed suit, and fell to the ground due to lack of energy.

Tien, Krillin, Bulla, and Yamcha were back to back to back to back. Surrounded by at least 100 grunts, and nearly out of energy. Bojack has fled, and Bulla was now here.

"We're done for." Yamcha said.

"Always being negative?" Tien asked.

"I don't think this is the time for jokes." Bulla said.

Yamcha then shut his mouth, and the grunts made a big ball of energy above them.

"I'm too low on energy to teleport us away." Bulla said.

"Then brace yourselves, and hope Goku can find the Dragonballs." Krillin said.

"You always rely on Kakarot?" a voice said.

After hearing Kakarot, Krillin looked farther and saw Vegeta. Vegeta then teleported near the grunts, and proceeded to punch them all away, he finall made them all into a ball in the air, and prepped a blast.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta yelled.

The ball of grunts blew up.

"Where's Trunks?" Vegeta asked Bulla.

"He fell with Goten and Piccolo to the ground." Vegeta said.

Goku and Vegeta flew down to the ground in a flash. Pikkon then sat everybody down on the Lookout and gave them Senzu Beans.

"My last ones." Pikkon said.

"Piccolo has some." Bulla said.

Vegeta approached the body of Trunks, and noticed his sword, blade in the ground, right next to him.

"Trunks?" Vegeta asked.

Vegeta knew he couldn't lose Trunks again. But Trunks did move, and rolled himself over.

"Dad, my bones." Trunks said.

Since Trunks had fallen while he was knocked out, he had nothing to stop his fall except for a last minute ki use from his body.

Goten had survived the fall, using the last of his ki. He was now chewing on a Senzu Bean provided by Goku.

"You did good Goten." Goku said as he laid his hand on Goten's shoulder.

Piccolo had broken every bone in his body, but his regenerated the bones back and Vegeta gave him a Senzu Bean from his bag from the Lookout.

"Is everyone still ok?" Piccolo asked.

Vegeta then shook hands with Piccolo.

"Thanks for helping." Vegeta said in a father- like tone.

"Thanks from you?" Piccolo asked.

"Enjoy it." Vegeta said.


	17. Chapter 17: Close Call

Chapter 17: Close Call

Hercule jumped in the air, and yelled, "I'm tired of not being the hero!"

Everyone cheered in the middle of the town.

"We should go back in the town!" someone yelled.

"Yes Hercule will save us!" another yelled.

Hercule's smile faded.

"Uh yeah, I'll take down any baddie that comes my way!" Hercule yelled, throwing punches at the air.

"Come on let's go!" someone yelled.

Hercule led the way, with Majin Buu flying above.

Goku quickly stood up from inside Capsule Corp.

"They're coming back." Goku said.

"Who is?" Trunks said while opening a Coke.

"All the civilians." Vegeta stated.

Trunks spit out his Coke.

"What's the matter Trunks?" Goten asked.

"The villains can use them as hostages, and the civilians will have to come through a path in the forest." Trunks said.

"And?" Krillin asked.

"Bulla's in the forest." Trunks said.

The door opened, and Vegeta and Trunks were gone.

Bulla was chasing after a rabbit, trying to have some alone time. She was kicking at some twigs, and finally sat down on a fallen log. She was enjoying the summer air, when she sensed a power level flying east, the way out of the forest. She charged up just a bit, and flew over. She saw the citizens coming back through the forest, and up above was Cooler and Frieza trailing them.

"Oh no." Bulla said.

Frieza launched a blast at the group, and Bulla flew as fast as she could. She barely made it, but just managed to kick the blast away.

"Go around the forest!" Bulla yelled to the citizens.

If they went through the forest they would be picked off easy. And of course, a stupid "hero" was about to speak up.

"HURRY EVERYONE! IN THE FOREST!" Hercule said, running off.

Everyone followed him into the forest, except Buu, who floated near Bulla.

"Uh oh." Buu said.

"Look at what we have in our way Frieza, some gum and a brat." Cooler said.

"Enough with the introductions, let the others handle the citizens." Frieza said.

Bulla thought about it, others?

Vegeta and Trunks were flying side by side, at top speed. And getting hit by a blast at top speed would knock anyone to the ground. So when Cell and Bojack hit them with blasts, they flew into a lake. They quickly hovered above the surface. Trunks's normal attire (consisting of a purple Capsule Corp. jacket, a black muscle shirt with black pants and boots, and his sword) was soaked. He quickly charged up and dried the water.

"Father you get Bulla I'll deal with them!" Trunks yelled.

"You will do no such thing. You're Future self couldn't handle Cell what makes you think you can?" Vegeta asked.

Vegeta turned Super Saiyan, with Trunks following.

"Vegeta, and Trunks? It must be my lucky day." Cell said.

"Yeah, I'm finally going to put you out of your misery." Vegeta said.

"Now Vegeta you know you can't defeat me in battle. I believe we tried that before." Cell said.

Vegeta though back to when he had allowed Cell to absorb Android 18, only to be beaten in seconds by Cell himself.

"Times have changed." Vegeta said.

"And so have we." Cell said.

Vegeta and Cell then charged into each other, slamming fists into each other's faces.

"You going to attack me?" Bojack asked.

"No." Trunks said.

"Why not?" Bojack asked quickly.

"I just don't want to." Trunks said.

"Then I'll kill you're sister." Bojack said.

"Fine go on ahead." Trunks said.

Bojack then turned to walk in the direction of Bulla, but turned around and launched a blast at Trunks. Smoke came, and when it disappeared there was nothing. Bojack then heard something unsheathe, and looked above him. Trunks had his sword above his head and was about to slice down. He did, and hit Bojack right in the arm. Trunks then did a spin kick, and fired a blast that knocked Bojack back.

"Now let's fight." Trunks said.

Vegeta slammed a fist into Cell's stomach, but the Android kicked the Prince in the face. They both jumped down to the ground, breathing for air.

"Look's like we're even." Vegeta said.

"No, I'm going to surprise you. That was just a warm up." Cell said.

Vegeta chuckled.

"Funny. I was warming up too." Vegeta said.

Vegeta then charged up, and the ground cracked. Cell also was charging.

"Time for round 2." Vegeta said.

Vegeta then jumped, the ground below him shattering. He then punched Cell into a tree.

Bulla and Buu were holding off pretty well, but Bulla was worried about the citizens. She quickly laid a blast out on Frieza, and kicked him to the ground.

"Come you stupid idiot. Put some challenge into it." Bulla said.

Buu then punched Cooler in the head. He then shot him away with a Kamehameha.

"Buu kill you!" Buu yelled.

Bulla then pulled Buu back.

"Be careful Mr. Buu. They are stronger than they look." Bulla said.

"Buu know. But Buu want to hurt them!" Buu said steam coming from his holes.

"Kill the brat!" Cooler yelled.

The brothers than launched a powerful blast at Bulla. She couldn't dodge it, and Buu jumped in front of her. Buu was obliterated, and Bulla was shocked. She quickly turned Super Saiyan.

"He saved me, I can't say the same for you though." Bulla said.

Bulla then flew at Frieza, and grabbed him by the leg. She then swung him into Cooler.

"We made the brat angry again." Cooler said.

Cooler then slammed a fist into Bulla's face, and she turned back to base form. Frieza then jammed a knee into her, knocking the air from her lungs. She gasped.

"I think she's dead wait. The others have the citizens in their grasp." Cooler stated.

Then, Cooler was blasted away, followed by Frieza. Then Bulla saw Buu floating in the air. He must have regenerated Bulla had completely forgotten he could do that.

"Buu, save the citizens." Bulla said.

Buu nodded and flew off. Bulla lowered herself on the ground, and passed out.

Trunks fell to the ground from the blast thrown at him by Bojack.

"Father! We have to save Bulla!" Trunks said.

Cell was in a Burst Lock with Vegeta, and Cell was winning. Vegeta was barely keeping up. Trunks quickly blasted at Bojack. And flew at Cell and Vegeta, entering the Burst Lock. Cell stopped throwing punches, and chuckled as he dodged both of Trunks and Vegeta's punches. Trunks and Vegeta then jumped back, both back in base form due to a lack of energy.

"Like father like son." Bojack said, appearing next to Cell.

"We can't do much more of this father." Trunks said.

Vegeta was grabbing at his shoulder.

"My shoulder is dislocated. We have to stop." Vegeta said.

"Finally accepting defeat?" a voice said.

Vegeta looked around, as did Trunks. On a tree branch about a mile away a white cape was blowing in the air, cloaking the figure behind him.

"Cell, I think it's about time for a rematch. And one for you too Bojack." The voice said.

The cape flew around the figure, revealing Piccolo.


	18. Chapter 18: Piccolo's Fight

Chapter 18: Piccolo's Fight

Chapter 18: Piccolo's Fight

"You must be joking Piccolo. You couldn't beat us before, and now we're together and there's no way in hell you'll be able to take us down." Bojack stated.

"Are you so sure of that?" Piccolo said.

Vegeta then yelled, "Your crazy Namek!"

"I might be, but you need to save Bulla right now. Buu is helping the citizens." Piccolo said.

"Thanks Piccolo. Don't let your guard down." Trunks stated.

"This isn't a goodbye." Piccolo said.

Trunks and Vegeta then flew towards the direction of Bulla.

"So, are you two ready?" Piccolo asked.

"Sure, bring your skills with you." Cell stated.

Piccolo charged, and was punched in the face by Cell, Piccolo managed to get a knee into Bojack's chest though. Cell quickly grabbed Piccolo's leg and threw him to the ground.

"This is worse than last time." Cell said, hovering to the ground.

"This isn't your best." Bojack said, appearing next to Frieza.

Piccolo looked them both in the eye, and disappeared. He teleported behind them, and Cell kicked him in the face.

"Such an old trick." Cell said.

Piccolo's fell to his knees. He then tripped Cell, and smacked Bojack in the face with an energy blast.

"I won't go down that easy!" Piccolo yelled.

Piccolo quickly blasted Cell into the air, and launched multiple devastating punches. The Android coughed a bit, then grabbed Piccolo's wrist.

"Honestly." Cell said.

Cell then slammed his head against Piccolo's and then slammed his fist into Piccolo. Piccolo grabbed onto his arm, but Cell launched him into the ground.

"Blast him!" Cell commanded.

Cell and Bojack both flew above where Piccolo would be and blasted it, but nothing happened. Then, above them, a shadow was shown. Bojack and Cell blasted at it.

"We got him!" Bojack yelled.

Then, the dust cleared, and all the shown were Piccolo's robes and hat. Cell and Bojack were then blasted away by some force, and Piccolo appeared in front of them.

"How's that for a new trick?" Piccolo asked.

Bojack then felt the robes. They were weighted.

"He wasn't even trying!" Bojack exclaimed.

"Ok Namek. I have your DNA in me. Bojack, take care if Trunks and Vegeta. I'll defeat this menace." Cell said.

Bojack then flew off towards Vegeta and Trunks. Cell and Piccolo were having a stare down.

"Now how ever did your power increase so much?" Cell asked.

Piccolo then charged, and the two threw some punches. They were both holding their hands against each other, trying to force the other one away.

"Why don't you go first?" Piccolo asked.

Piccolo and Cell then disappeared, and would reappear constantly in the sky, but only for a second. They then appeared on the ground, and Cell was holding both of Piccolo's arms behind him.

"I believe you know the story." The Android said.

Piccolo then flipped behind the Android and kicked him into the dirt.

"Scratch that, your power level has dropped." Piccolo said.

Cell stood, and the stare down continued.

"You really think that was the full extent of my power?" Cell asked.

"You know something? I'm tired of these games. Let's just show each other which one of us is better. Go all out Cell, and we'll see if you're right about you being the ultimate Android!" Piccolo yelled.

"Fine then, but know that once I go to Full Power it's all over." Cell stated.

"We'll see." Piccolo said.

Piccolo then changed his footing, and power up. Cell quickly did the same.

Bojack ripped through the trees, and chuckled. He was about to catch them. He was going in between 2 branches when energy blasts shot out and hit him to the ground. Vegeta and Trunks then flew down next to him.

"As if we wouldn't cover ourselves." Vegeta said.

"Let's just finish him off." Trunks said.

Trunks and Vegeta then powered up, and each of them aimed a hand at the ground. They then charged up their most powerful blasts (Vegeta a Big Bang Attack and Trunks a Finish Buster). In a few seconds they let the blasts go, and Bojack was gone.

"There's Bulla!" Vegeta yelled.

Bulla was lying on the ground, her eyes closed. Trunks quickly flew over and examined her.

"Her lungs are damaged. We have to get her to a hospital." Trunks said.

"I'll take her. My shoulder's already dislocated, I'm of no use." Vegeta said.

Trunks then pulled the last Senzu Bean out of his pouch.

"You take it. I'm sure Kakarot is coming to help now. You go see if Piccolo needs any help." Vegeta stated.

"But father." Trunks stated.

"No buts just do as I say." Vegeta said.

Piccolo slammed Cell's face into the ground.

"Eat dirt, it's stronger than you." Piccolo said.

Cell then flipped around Piccolo, and shoved his face into the ground.

"Why don't you?" Cell asked.

Piccolo then kicked Cell in the chest, and the two rammed fists into each other's faces. They both clutched their face and fell to their knees. Piccolo quickly wiped away some blood, and punched Cell across the face. The Namek then kicked the Android in the air, and performed a Hellzone Grenade. The blast knocked Cell into a tree.

"Had enough yet?" Piccolo asked.

Cell then fell from the tree, but powered up yet again.

"No, but this battle will soon be over." Cell stated.

Piccolo quickly looked in horror. Cell put both of his hands in the air, and a small ball appeared there. Piccolo shot his most powerful blasts at the villain, but ran out of energy in seconds. The ball was as big as a 4-story building, and Cell stopped charging it.

"This will kill you in seconds." Cell said chuckling.

Cell then flew in the air, and threw the Spirit Bomb down. Piccolo was about to accept defeat, when the Spirit Bomb was kicked away by Trunks.

"Trunks?" Piccolo asked.

"Senzu Beans help a lot. I can kick Cell's ass all across this place, but I don't have the time." Trunks said.

Trunks then turned into a Super Saiyan, and launched a Burning Attack at Cell. The Android help it. Trunks blasted more and more, and Cell was still holding.

"Gohan defeated you once, and I'm going to make sure you stay dead!" Trunks yelled.

Trunks then turned Super Saiyan 2, and in a flash of light, a giant Burning Attack flew from his hands and hit Cell directly in the stomach, and an explosion followed. Trunks landed next to Piccolo, and returned to base form.

"How did you do that?" Piccolo asked.

"Hyperbolic Time Chamber training. We have to leave, they probably sensed that." Trunks said quickly.

Piccolo then helped Trunks up, and the two flew towards Capsule Corp.


	19. Chapter 19: Dabura VS Goku

Chapter 19: Goku's Sacrifice

Chapter 19: Dabura V.S Goku, The Ultimate Challenge

When Trunks and Piccolo had arrived at Capsule Corp, Vegeta had changed into his normal attire (which he wore when he fought Buu). Trunks quickly changed into a new suit (similar to what he wore when he fought against Bojack). And everyone then sat down near the entrance of Capsule Corp.

"The citizens are coming back." Goten stated.

"Can we send them back?" Trunks asked while applying ice to his forehead.

"Not all of them, and we know that the citizens are a #1 target for the villains." Goku said.

"So what now?" Piccolo asked.

"I say we fight the villains head to head, and don't hold back." Vegeta said.

"We do have a pretty large group." Goku said.

Then, a blast flew down from the skies, and Bulla looked up.

"It's Dabura!" Bulla screamed.

In fact it was Dabura, and he was preparing another blast. All the Saiyans turned Super Saiyan then the Half- Saiyans turned Super Saiyan.

"You're power still doesn't amount to mine." Dabura said.

"He's bluffing." Vegeta said.

"Everyone fire your strongest blast at him!" Goten yelled.

They followed Goten's orders, and when the smoke cleared, Dabura was standing there, unharmed.

"Was that the best you could do?" Dabura asked.

Dabura then fired multiple blasts at the group, and they ran away from them, ending in the destruction of Capsule Corp. When the smoke cleared, Capsule Corp was in ruins.

"Guys run!" Goku yelled.

"Oh no, you're not going to be the hero this time, we all stay and fight." Vegeta said.

"Goku, there's no way in hell you'll be able to beat him." Piccolo said.

"Come on father." Goten said.

"No, he'll kill us all. I might be able to hold him off in one of my stronger forms." Goku said.

"Goku, I know you're trying to save us all, but Dabura's energy is way over what you can handle. Muster all your strength, but he'll defeat you. We have a better chance in numbers." Trunks said.

"I agree with Trunks Goku, you should come with us." Pikkon said.

"I can't let these innocent people die." Goku said.

"They won't, we can help them together." Krillin said.

"Just come on, don't make a stupid choice Goku." Yamcha said.

"Unless you want to end up like your brother." Tien stated.

"Just go now ok? Go get Gohan he can help you. You remember what he did to Cell right?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, but your son hasn't trained in years, he's worthless." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta, as my friend I suggest you stop." Yamcha said.

"I don't understand this, Dabura was sent to heaven. That's at least what King Yema told me." Pikkon stated.

"Then maybe he was planning something up there." Trunks said.

A blast hit the ground near them, causing dust to fly everywhere. When it was clear, Goku could be seen hovering near Dabura.

"Goku no!" Piccolo yelled.

Piccolo flew up, but Vegeta put his arm out to block him.

"We have to leave now!" Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta grabbed Bulla's arm and the remaining survivors ran. Goten and Trunks were shocked, but ran alongside Vegeta. Pikkon had Krillin held back, and Yamcha and Tien were right behind Vegeta.

"Goku!" Krillin yelled.

"You'll have to let him do what must be done." Pikkon said.

Vegeta quickly hopped through a broken down apartment complex, and blasted at a nearby Android that looked exactly like the ones Pikkon and Goku had saved him from.

"Stay on guard! They're right behind us!" Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta turned Super Saiyan, and kicked a robot head off. He then blasted again and again, and cleared the way. He let go of Bulla.

"Trunks, Goten, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, and Bulla. I want you to move on ahead, we'll fire a few more blasts." Vegeta said.

No one argued, and they moved on. Pikkon and Vegeta kept on firing blasts.

Dabura swung a fist at Goku, but Goku ducked, barely missing it. Dabura threw more punches, but Goku moved his head to dodge them.

"Goku, we never got a chance to fight before, and I must say you're not doing half bad." Dabura said, swinging some punches.

Goku swung a kick, "You're not bad either." then he swung a punch and continued, "Just wish you would actually try."

"You really want me to try?" Dabura asked.

Goku then turned Super Saiyan.

"Go ahead." Goku stated.

Dabura powered up for a second, but his power level sparked up another 3 million. He was about 4 million higher than Goku's own power level right now. Goku quickly swung a punch, but Dabura teleported behind him and placed his face in the ground. He crushed it in, and Goku screamed. Dabura charged up more, and Goku's head went more into the ground. Goku did a quick energy shield, and managed to blast Dabura off of him. Goku then turned into Full Power Super Saiyan, his power level only a million away from Dabura's. The two then charged into each other.

Trunks sat down on a rock, and quickly stood back up.

"We've been running for hours. Where exactly are we going father?" Trunks asked Vegeta.

Vegeta took a handful of water from the stream, and sipped some in his mouth.

"We have to keep on moving." Vegeta said.

A blast then shot down, but Vegeta turned Ascended Saiyan and kicked it back.

"Honestly what now?" Vegeta asked.

Frieza was above him, still in his metal form.

"I don't have enough time for this." Vegeta said.

Vegeta charged, but a much larger blast came at him. Vegeta barely managed to avoid it, and when he saw who shot it, he knew he couldn't win alone.

Goku and Dabura were nearly matching each other blow for blow, with Dabura barely getting an upper hand. After 4 minutes of quick punches, both the warriors jumped to the ground and grabbed their chests.

"I'm exhausted." Goku stated.

"As am I." Dabura said.

Goku quickly took a big gulp of air, and then charged up. But then, a sword spun through the air, and he barely managed to vault over it. Dabura then stood there, and his Demon sword flew back into his hands. The Demon King chuckled, and charged with his sword raised. He got close to Goku, and swung. Goku quickly did a back flip, but a piece of his hair flew off. Goku quickly flipped around, but Dabura had his sword inside of him.

"All your friends are gone, and look at you, about to die." Dabura said.

"His friends may be gone, but what about family?" someone asked.

Dabura looked up, and a blast hit him. The blaster quickly flew in front of Goku, giving him a Senzu Bean.

"Eat it quickly." The blaster said.

Goku looked at him, and was surprised. The blaster looked exactly like him, just with a scar, red bandana around his head, and a Scouter.

"Who are you?" Goku asked.

"I'm your father, Bardock." Bardock said.

Goku got on his knees.

"How?" Goku asked.

"Don't think I went to Heaven just for trying to stop Frieza, one good deed doesn't mean anything." Bardock said chuckling.

"You can't help me. Dabura's too strong." Goku said.

"I trained in Hell for a bit, and Dabura was actually stupid enough to give everyone in Hell a power boost." Bardock said.

Bardock then charged up a bit.

"We'll have the reunion later, right now let's finish this." Bardock said.

Bardock's hair then turned gold, and his aura flashed. His hair straightened, and he was in a Super Saiyan form. Goku had gone back to base form, but quickly went Super Saiyan.

"Bardock? You sure you don't want to help me?" Dabura asked.

"I wouldn't spit in your direction." Bardock said.

"Fine then, wish your grandson luck." Dabura said.

Dabura shot an energy beam in the air, and millions of villains flew towards the direction of Vegeta and the others. Goku attempted to leave, but Bardock held him back.

"Dabura must be killed first." Bardock said.

Goku looked one more time in the direction of the millions of villains, and quickly back at Dabura.

"Let's end it." Goku said.


	20. Chapter 20: Dabura's War

Chapter 20: Father And Son, United

Chapter 20: Dabura's War

Bardock's cheek was bleeding, as Dabura was taking all the damage on him. Goku was trying to get to Dabura, but Dabura was trying to kill his father first, so that Goku would go all out. Bardock's mouth was then filled with dirt as Dabura pushed his foot on his head.

"Chow down glutton." Dabura stated.

Bardock quickly used an energy shield, and blasted Dabura away. Goku quickly teleported behind him, and used a left hook, but Dabura then teleported behind him. Goku then teleported behind him, but Dabura was turned around. Dabura grabbed Goku's throat, and blood spewed from Goku's mouth. Dabura then pulled out his sword, but Bardock used a powerful blast to knock it away.

"Your fight is with both of us!" Bardock exclaimed.

Bardock and Goku then charged, and swung fists at Dabura. Dabura was dodging every single one. After a few seconds, Bardock had had enough. He teleported behind Dabura and hit him with an uppercut. Goku then teleported above Dabura and blasted him. The smoke cleared, and Dabura didn't have one scratch.

"This is actually pretty funny." Dabura stated laughing.

"Oh yeah? Wait till you see this!" Goku yelled.

Goku powered up, and was ready to go Super Saiyan 3, whenever Bardock stopped him.

"Save it." Bardock said.

Goku nodded, and Bardock quickly powered up. Dabura measly chuckled again and again, and teleported directly in front of Goku. He then looked Bardock directly in the eyes.

"You have some evil in you, perhaps you would like to join?" Dabura asked.

Bardock looked like he might agree, and Goku gasped.

"I think I'll do this." Bardock said.

Bardock then slammed an energy fist into Dabura's face. The hit sent Dabura spiraling backwards, hitting against the grounds multiple times. Bardock breathed in some air, and then took a fighting stance.

"Kakarot, we have to do something and quick." Bardock said.

Goku powered up to his Full Power Super Saiyan 2 form, but Bardock could tell his energy was depleting and fast.

"Blast whatever you can at him." Goku said.

Goku quickly teleported near Dabura and pulled him out of the ground. He then made a fist and bashed it into his head. The son began to repeatedly hurt the Demon, and Bardock took careful aim. He fired a blast with one hand, and then another with the other. Blood squirted from Dabura's mouth, but Goku was getting tired, and quick. He was using all his energy, and in seconds he downgraded into Super Saiyan, then Kaioken, then Base Form. Dabura swung his sword, and cut Goku's stomach. Luckily, the cut wasn't too deep, so Goku's entrails weren't flying about. Goku fell to his knees, and Dabura raised his sword.

"Any last words?" Dabura asked as chuckled.

Bardock then appeared out of thin air, and kicked the sword in half. The blades flew into Dabura's face.

"Get away from my son." Bardock said.

Dabura then spit at Bardock.

"No!" Goku yelled.

Bardock was hit with the spit, and turned into stone he was in a pose of blasting a finishing move on Dabura. Dabura charged a kick, but a blast hit him in the back. Goku looked, and saw Vegeta.

"Figures the one time you meet your father you blow it. I only knew him in Hell for a short time, but looks like I'll know him more than you." Vegeta said.

"We have to kill Dabura to make the stone disappear." Goku said.

"Disappear? I'll make something disappear." Vegeta said.

Vegeta turned Super Saiyan 2 in an instant, and charged all the way up. He then ate a Senzu Bean, and his power level stayed at Full Power.

"My energy won't deplete as fast, but you better get ready." Vegeta told Goku.

Vegeta tossed the bag of Senzu Beans, and Goku caught it. He ate it, and then began to power up. Dabura looked at Vegeta.

"You won't win!" Dabura yelled.

Vegeta smiled and said, "And you think YOU will?"

Vegeta then smashed a fist into Dabura's face, and Dabura's grabbed his cheek. Vegeta then swung him around and into a tree. The Prince chuckled, and pointed a finger at Dabura.

"To think I thought this might actually be a challenge." Vegeta said.

Dabura then charged, but Vegeta was quicker. The Saiyan grabbed Dabura's fist, and broke his arm in half.

"Ha! Now try to swing a fist at me!" Vegeta yelled.

Dabura attempted to spit at Vegeta, but Vegeta blasted him away. Vegeta could feel his energy lowering, and so could Dabura. The Demon looked at the Saiyan with a bloody smile. Dabura charged, and elbowed Vegeta in the face. He then kicked him so he spiraled into the air, and knocked him down with one arm. He then stepped on Vegeta's neck, ready to crack it. He pushed harder and harder, and Vegeta was now at his Super Saiyan Form. Dabura was about to crack his neck, when Goku fired a blast that hit Dabura and knocked him to the ground. Vegeta stood, and took the bag of Senzu Beans from Goku. He popped one in his mouth, and then went Super Saiyan 2. They were both at the same power level now.

"We could fuse." Goku said.

"Just shut up Kakarot! We can take him like this!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Both powered up and flew at Dabura. They swung multiple attacks at him, and most of them were devastating. Dabura was bleeding all over, but Goku and Vegeta's power was dropping.

"Fire whatever you have at him!" Goku yelled.

Vegeta put both hand behind him, and then together in front of him. Goku quickly put both his hands behind him.

"Kame." Goku said.

"FINAL!" Vegeta yelled.

"Hameha!" Goku yelled.

"FLASH!" Vegeta screamed.

The two blasts were coming at Dabura, and he made a shield directly in front of him. Goku and Vegeta looked at each other, and nodded. They split their blasts apart, and made them fly at Dabura's sides. The blasts hit, and Dabura was lying on the ground when the smoke cleared. His clothes were torn, and all his bones were broken. Vegeta went up to him, and prepared a final blast.

"You'll never stop Dr. Gero's creation." Dabura said.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"Awhile ago, I asked Dr. Gero to create a brand new android, only this time, with every fighter's DNA. Fighters from hell, and from Earth, you'll die!" Dabura yelled.

Vegeta let go of the blast, and Dabura let out a high-pitched scream. Dabura was then gone, and Bardock turned to normal, but he still had his blast, which he let go of. Goku and Vegeta jumped over it, and landed.

"So it's over then?" Bardock asked.

"For now." Vegeta said.

"What do you mean?" Bardock asked.

"We'll tell you later. I think we should talk about family, with our family. Wherever they might be." Goku said.

"Lead the way then." Bardock said.

The three turned to base form. Goku quickly powered up, and used the energy to blast into the sky. Vegeta chuckled, and did the same, followed by Bardock who was right behind the Prince Of Saiyans.

…

_Releasing Project 1,000,000. Codename: Android 22, Power Level: 300,000,000,000, Mission: Terminate Mankind._

"At last, awake my creation! Rise and destroy them all!" Dr. Gero yelled.

Smoke came from the chamber, and out came an Android with White Spiked Hair, a T- Shirt with a blue jacket, jeans, and sharp red eyes.

"Android 22, what is your mission?" Dr Gero asked.

The emotionless face of the android looked at Dr. Gero.

"To destroy mankind." The Android said.

_Dabura wanted me to create it, and here it is! The Strongest Android ever, and good thing I found a normal looking human to make the Android._ Dr. Gero said.

"Go my creation! And destroy them all!" Dr. Gero yelled.

The Android then aimed a finger at Dr. Gero. Dr. Gero fell to his knees.

"Don't kill me! I am your master!" Dr. Gero yelled.

The Android fired, but the blast went past Dr. Gero and opened a hole in the wall. The two androids could now see the islands.

"Goodbye, Master." Android 22 said as he flew away.

Dr. Gero quickly took out the self-destruct device.

"Even if this Android fails, the atomic bomb inside him will kill all humans in the world." Dr. Gero said.

The "Master" watched as his creation shot a blast at a nearby city.

"Goku! You are finally going to be killed!" Dr. Gero said, as he walked off.

…

King Kai had seen everything that had happened. He clenched his fist, but Dabura soon appeared behind him.

"Let the fight begin." Dabura said.

King Kai quickly turned around to punch Dabura, but behind him were all the villains. King Kai stopped, for he knew he couldn't take them all.

"Wise decision." Dabura said.


	21. Chapter 21: Destruction

Chapter 21: Destruction

"Look at that new Android, he's shooting blasts the size of fingernails and destroying whole cities. It's unbelievable." Bojack stated.

"Actually, I believe it not to be. Back when I was the ultimate Android, I was though to be the strongest." Cell said.

All the villains were watching Android 22 destroyed multiple cities. He wasn't even laughing, just looking with a cold stare as citizens were killed. The Z- Fighters however, were just celebrating the defeat of Dabura.

"We won!" Krillin yelled.

"It's good too, all that fighting was actually tiring me out." Yamcha said.

"Yeah, and it was hard as hell too. Those enemies were hard to keep up with. I'm going to start up my training again." Tien stated.

Piccolo nodded in agreement. His back was turned from everyone, as if sensing something. Goku was telling his family of Bardock, who was sitting on the roof, not revealing himself. He had told Goku that King Yema would probably drag him back into Hell in a second, but he decided he had to try and stay around if anything bad happened, and unfortunately, the Saiyan father was exactly right.

King Kai quickly hopped up and down, but Dabura put his sword to the Kai's throat.

"Don't worry, it will all be over soon." Dabura said.

King Kai turned around, and punched Dabura in the face. The villains took a step forward, but Dabura stopped them.

"This is the end, next, we all attack King Yema." Dabura announced.

King Kai sat back down as the crowd cheered. He crossed his fingers any luck would be needed.

Piccolo turned to the group.

"Everyone get the hell out of here!" The Namek yelled.

Goku quickly grabbed, and everyone he grabbed someone else. Goku then teleported as the building fell down.

Goku and everyone else landed on Dende's Lookout, and Dende ran over. Goku could faintly sense his father's power level, but it was going up quick, as if to try and say something. Dende ran in the Lookout to get Senzu Beans, and Goku flew towards the power level. Vegeta noticed, but Piccolo was following close behind Goku. Vegeta decided to stay, but noticed that Pikkon looked worried, and was looking in the skies. Pikkon looked directly at Vegeta.

"Get ready for hell to come." Pikkon said.

Vegeta turned Super Saiyan, then Super Saiyan 2. Trunks quickly stood up, and turned Super Saiyan 2. Goten quickly turned Super Saiyan, followed by Bulla. Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin took battle stances, and Pikkon stood next to Vegeta.

"We can't let the children die." Pikkon said to Vegeta as Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin came up.

"You're right, but how can one man be this strong?" Krillin asked

"It's not a man, it's machine. He also knows all of our fighting moves." Pikkon stated.

"Then it's time to try a new move." Vegeta said.

Pikkon looked at the Saiyan, but stopped.

Goku landed first, and Piccolo followed. They hid behind a rock, and looked behind it. The Android had grabbed Bardock's throat, and then looked in the direction of Goku and Piccolo.

"Come out, and maybe I'll give you your father back." The Android said.

Piccolo whispered, "It wants to reason with us?" Piccolo asked.

"Just like when we fought Raditz, only this time it's still a member of my family." Goku said.

Goku and Piccolo jumped out, and a blast headed towards them. Goku teleported, and Piccolo jumped to the side, the blast slicing off his left leg and left arm. He fell to the ground.

"Just get up and re-grow your limbs. Also take off your weighted cape." The Android said.

Goku quickly charged, and mid-way through turned Super Saiyan 2. The Android punched Goku in the gut, making his power level drop to 47. Goku fell to the ground, and looked at the Android. The Android then moved his hand and laid it upon Bardock's face.

"Say goodbye." The Android said.

Bardock then quickly gave all his energy to Goku, and the blast from the Android burned the flesh straight off his face. Goku rose, and managed a punch to the Android's head. The Android didn't even seem to notice it, and grabbed Goku's head.

"You're next." The Android said.

Piccolo then blasted the Android's arm off, but it reattached itself. The Android dropped Goku, and bashed Piccolo's face in with a fist. Goku tripped the Android, but got kicked in the face. The Saiyan landed on his elbows, but fell to the ground.

"Is this all?" the Android asked.

Goku tried to get back up, but the Android placed his foot on Goku's neck, about to break it. Piccolo stood, battered and broken. He tried to fire a blast, but fell down, as the blast would use up his remaining energy. The Android chuckled, and blew the remains of Bardock's body up, but luckily, Vegeta was quick to sense it.

Vegeta immediately looked at Pikkon, and the two flew towards Goku. Krillin tried to hold everyone back, but Trunks, Goten, and Bulla flew after them. Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien grabbed 5 small bags of Senzu Beans, and charged on.

Dabura knew the outcome already Android 22 would win no matter how hard Goku and company had tried. He decided that maybe they should advance on King Kai. When they were about to, Bardock flew in, and stood in front of King Kai. His team quickly joined him, and they went to max power. Bardock turned Super Saiyan.

"I suggest you leave him alone." Bardock said.

Dabura held back again, and charged. Bardock did too, and everyone circled around. No fights were going on, just Bardock and Dabura going one on one. Bardock swung a fist at the Demo King, knocking him to the ground. He had to hold off Dabura as long as possible.

"Get through to Kakarot!" Bardock yelled to King Kai as he got punched in the face.

King Kai nodded, and tried to focus on the battle, and noticed Goku lying down, near dead.

Vegeta swung a spin kick at the Android, but the Android quickly grabbed Vegeta's leg and twisted it about 360 degrees around. Vegeta grabbed the bone that came from his leg, and groaned in pain. Blood spewed out, and Pikkon went head to head with the hunk of metal. Pikkon got in a few powerful punches, but it didn't matter for the Android, because he just bashed Pikkon's face in. Pikkon fell near Vegeta, and grabbed his face. Bulla, Trunks, and Goten noticed the chaos, and decided to try and take him on all at once. Trunks went behind the Android, and kicked him. The Android spun around to hit him, but Bulla blasted the Android into Goten, who used a Kamehameha to knock the Android in the air. Krillin came and gave Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta and Pikkon a Senzu Bean. They healed quickly, although Vegeta still had trouble with his leg. Trunks, Bulla, and Goten flew in near their friends and family.

"I think we should try a fusion." Goku suggested.

"You mean we and you against that Android? It will barely make a difference." Vegeta said.

"I think he means that Goten and I fuse as well, and 2 fused warriors fight him." Trunks stated.

Goten nodded in agreement, and they sensed the Android.

"We need someone to hold him off." Goten said.

Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Pikkon, Piccolo and Bulla stepped up.

"We'll do it." Yamcha said.

"We need someone stronger." Vegeta said.

"Are you doubting us?" Piccolo asked.

"Sadly, I think Father's right." Trunks said.

"If only Gohan could come." Krillin said.

Piccolo looked into the clouds.

"Or someone else." The Namek said.

"What are you suggesting?" Tien asked.

"Never mind." Piccolo stated.

"Gohan won't come. And you know it." Vegeta said directly looking at Piccolo.

"He's probably dealing with something anyway." Goten said.

The Android then came within visible sight, and Piccolo charged up to max power. He charged, followed by the rest.

"Do you think we have a chance?" Vegeta asked Kakarot.

"You never know." Goku said.

The two started to charge up to Super Saiyan, and match each other's power levels.


	22. Chapter 22: All Out Attack!

Chapter 22: All- Out Attack!

Android 22 was winning, and not even breaking a sweat. Bulla had tried multiple strong energy blasts, but the Android merely punched her and she was done for a good bit of time. Krillin sliced off some body parts, but they reattached and the human was pummeled into the dirt. Yamcha and Tien both attacked Android 22, but after awhile they got tired out and blasted into a forest. Pikkon and Piccolo were still holding off the Android but they were tiring out quickly.

Piccolo swung a fist at the Android, hitting the enemy in the chest. Piccolo pulled his hand back as it bled, and then Pikkon blasted the Android in the face. The Android was about to break Pikkon's neck when Piccolo jumped in and went into a Burst Rush. He got in some hard hits, but the Android was fast and could predict where the punches would go. Pikkon and Piccolo were quickly beaten, and tossed to the ground.

Goku and Vegeta were still attempting to fuse, but they couldn't focus on the fusion with their loved ones getting hurt.

"We have to focus Kakarot! The world depends on it!" Vegeta said.

Goku nodded in agreement then said, "Let's do it!"

Goku transformed into Super Saiyan 2, and Vegeta was quick to follow. They powered up, but were quickly noticed by the Android.

"A fusion? Go ahead, it won't matter at all." The Android said.

Ignoring the Android, Goku and Vegeta started to pose.

"FU-SION HA!" they both said in unison.

There was a flash, and standing in the middle of it was Gogeta, the fusion of Goku and Vegeta.

The Android looked Gogeta right in the eye, but the fusion warrior looked right back.

"Afraid?" Gogeta asked.

Gogeta then charged, but Android 22 held out his arm, knocking Gogeta to the ground. It hurt badly, but the Saiyans knew they couldn't give up. Gogeta quickly swung a kick at #22's feet, knocking him over. The Android grunted for a second, but he quickly grabbed Gogeta's throat and tossed him 40 feet away. The Android then prepared a blast, but another hit him in the head, making his blast miss Gogeta by a long shot. The Android was now looking at Gotenks. He looked a lot older, since Trunks and Goten had grown since they last fused.

"Looking for trouble?" Gotenks asked.

Gotenks quickly slammed a few weak punches into #22. The Android seemed to notice them, but it was quickly disregarded as the Android punched right back. Gotenks went into a rush, but the speed of Goten and Trunks combined was literally zero against the Android's own. Gotenks was hit to the ground, and blood spewed from his mouth.

"Is this really all you two have?" #22 asked.

Gotenks got on his knees, then fired the strongest blast he could at Android 22. When the smoke cleared, the Android was standing still, with only a few marks of identification he was hit.

"Nice try." Android 22 said.

Gotenks was about to be killed, but Gogeta flew into the fray and dominated the field by making numerous explosions, then beating the pulp out of #22. The Android was surprised, but after a few minutes he returned fire, but then Gotenks and Gogeta flew at him, both unleashing a can of hurt. The Android fell to his knees, but the 4 Saiyans knew he wasn't down.

"Stop fooling us." Gogeta said.

"You 4 are actually more of an annoyance than before, I'll give you that. But you're still no match for me." The Android said.

Then, the Android's power level went up 40 million in a second, and he knocked the 2 Fused Warriors back.

"I have an idea." Gogeta said.

"Well, what is it?" Gotenks asked.

"We fuse together." Gogeta said.


	23. Chapter 23: Fusion Strike

Chapter 23: Fusion Strike

The two combined a blast strong enough to knock the Android down, and then charged up so they would have the same power level. They then stood in the beginning stance, and yelled, "Fusion ha!"

A brilliant flash of light occurred and when it was gone, the combined heroes were nowhere to be found. The Android looked around, seeing nothing. He wasn't prepared to yell, "Where are you!" but he was prepared to shoot first ask questions later.

"Come on! Hit me!" the Android yelled.

He looked around again, seeing nothing.

His voice echoed, ringing throughout the battlefield. He was about to exclaim again, when all of a sudden someone teleported behind him, and he turned around, only to be kicked back. He was flying through the air, and on the other side he met a punch that hit him down.

"There you go." The attacker said.

The Android looked, and saw golden, spiked-up hair; it was obviously a fusion of Gotenks and Gogeta. As if reading his mind, the fusion warrior looked him right in the eye.

"My name is Gogenks. You may call me, "The Destroyer." The fused warrior said.

The Android was about to taunt and say, "That's a mouthful!" but Gogenks gave him a mouthful, or dirt.

"Chew on that." Gogenks said.

The Android got up, but then another flash of light, and a sword appeared in Gogenks hands. It twirled around the fingers, obviously being controlled mainly by Trunks. It then spun in the air again, and came back. He then spun it in his hands, and pointed it at Gogenks, as if to signify, being it on.

Android 22 nodded in agreement, and made a sword made from pure energy come from his hands. He also spun it, and pointed it at Gogenks. The two then charged forward, and their blades met. They then hit about 3 times, and the two jumped back. They repeated, using the exact same moves, except for a wild kick from Android 22, which Gogenks promptly rolled over, but then swung his sword, taking off a piece of Android 22's chest. The Android grunted, but back-flipped over Gogenks, and then made a jab at his spine. Gogenks teleported, and then knocked Android 22 over, his own sword nearly penetrated his chest.

The Android then teleported behind the Gogenks, but the fused warrior turned around, and took a single step back, that being enough to avoid the stab.

"Nice tries, but we clearly have the upper-hand in this fight." Gogenks said.

"Then it's simple. We have an all-out brawl. Right here, right now. Then we'll see who is superior." Android 22 said.

Gogenks then threw his sword at the others heroes that were lying down, too tired to fight. It flew over them, giving each of them at least a quarter of their energy back. They all stood, but were still pretty beat up, Bulla's face being noticed the most. She had a bruise across her cheek, but she could make out in the quarter of her eye Piccolo calling for Dende.

"Look over there!" Krillin yelled.

The heroes did, and could see Gogenks and Android 22, about a centimeter away from each other, beat the hell out of the other one.

"It seems that the fused warriors fused." Tien said.

"They can do that?" Yamcha asked.

"I guess so, I mean look!" Tien pointed.

Gogenks was using an array of new moves, flipping over Android 22, but grabbing his arm and then swinging a kick at him. Gogenks then pulled the Android's leg from under him. Krillin jumped up for joy, but Yamcha pulled him back down.

"Don't alert Android 22." Yamcha stated.

"Their speed his amazing it nearly matches their strength. It they can keep this up, then they have a good chance of possibly winning. But their energy burns 4x as fast…" Piccolo said.

"Then we'll have to give them some." Bulla said.

She then walked behind herself and grabbed the energy sword. She touched it, and reached her full power in an instant. The rest noticed this, and joined in, except Pikkon, who was focusing on the battle.

"What are you doing?" Piccolo asked.

Pikkon blinked a few times, then answered, "Giving them energy."

Piccolo quickly joined in followed by the rest. Gogenks was now really getting the upper hand, quickly bashing the Android's face again the ground, and then slamming it with a fist. But then the Android fought dirty, and started to beat Gogenks face in.

"You are pathetic! One slip and I get the upper-hand!" The Android yelled.

"That's what you think." Gogenks said.

He then grabbed the Android's arm, and teleported them to another planet.

"What the hell?" Yamcha asked.

"If he keeps on teleporting our energy won't reach him." Piccolo said.

Tien nodded in agreement.

"Or maybe he's trying to use the environment to his advantage." Pikkon said.


	24. Chapter 24: Final Fight

Chapter 24: Final Fight

Instantly, Gogenks and Android 22 were near a volcano. It was a different planet, with the whole place behind a volcanic crater. And this was where Gogenks would get Android 22. He quickly kicked him in the face, but not before grabbing the back of its neck. Gogenks dragged the Android through the lava, its face getting burned up, and flames all around it. The Android hadn't expected an attack like this, and the lava trick was surprising even to him. Gogenks just kept on pounding on him, his fist smashing the Android's face into nothing, although, just then, when a final punch was about to be thrown, the Android kicked Gogenks in the gut, then tossed him into the lava.

"Think **you** will be able to kill me! No chance! No matter how hard you try, I'll be right here, just waiting! Come on! Get out of the lava! Come on!" the Android yelled.

Just then, something popped out of the lava, it was Gogenks, but there was a flash, and he separated, and Goku and Goten had a Kamehameha ready, whereas Vegeta and Trunks were about to shoot a Final Flash. They let their beams go, and before the Android could move, the blats combined hit it, and the Android fell to the ground, his right arm gone and his skin mostly heated off, and now metal showed. Goku landed, examining the corpse.

"I think we got him!" Goku yelled!

"Are you sure this time?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta lands by Goku, also examining it, "Yeah."

"I'm glad, I used most of my energy in that blast." Goten stated.

Goku nodded in agreement, "We should make sure though."

"Be careful Kakarot." Vegeta said.

Goku prepped a Kamehameha aiming at the messed up Android, when suddenly it sat up.

"Fools!" the Android yelled.

It charged into Goku, knocking him to the ground with a punch to the gut. Vegeta quickly kicked it in the face, messing it up even more.

"You're the fool here!" Vegeta yelled.

The Android quickly smashed Vegeta in the face, and then kneed him in the ribs. A loud crack came from the latter blow, and blood spewed from Vegeta's mouth. He kept up though, punching and blasting the Android from a safe distance. Then Trunks entered the fray.

"Stay out Trunks!" Vegeta yelled.

"No! I'm helping either way!" Trunks yelled.

"Then you will both die!" The Android exclaimed.

Trunks didn't take that comment well, coming into the fight by blasting the Android away from his father. Trunks quickly hit the Android again before it fell to the ground, and then blasted it farther into the sky. Vegeta flew at it, and Trunks left the fight to him.

"Goten?" Trunks asked aloud.

He saw Goten over by Goku, making sure he was ok, "I'm over here!"

Trunks ran over, examining Goku. It looked like he also had a broken rib, but he stood up when some energy was given to him. Goku quickly noticed Vegeta, broken rib and all, fighting the Android at high speed.

"Let's finish him off." Goku said.

The three flew up, surrounding the Android and punching him multiple times across his mostly cybernetic body. Goku ripped off his arm, and then tossed it in lava, not wanting the Android to ever be able to come back. Vegeta blasted off a part of a leg, and Trunks and Goten both blasted off a main part of the chest, but the Android still fought on, using only his leg. Vegeta grabbed 22 by his other leg, and tossed his whole body into the lava, but not before 22-hovered right above it.

"Come on, finish this. Eventually another Android will come, and wreak even more havoc." The Android said.

"I'm counting on it." Vegeta replied.

Vegeta then prepared a Final Flash, putting most of his remaining energy into it. He unleashed it, and then Android just floated there, and when the blast hit it, blew up, an explosion that came towards the heroes.

"Teleport quickly!" Goten said.

Goku quickly made everyone huddle around him, and together teleported back to earth, which needed cleaning. Buildings were demolished, people were dead, but there was still so much to do.


	25. Chapter 25: The End

Chapter 25: The End

The heroes had so much to do when they came back avoiding even having a meal and going out to fix whatever they could. A few weeks' later things were looking up again, and Trunks was sitting on a roof of an apartment he was staying at, while Capsule Corp. was still getting repaired. He was just sitting normally, watching the sunset in the distance. Everything had been going fine since he had fought when the villains returned from hell, he was now two years older though, and was catching up on some school, having already reached Super Saiyan 2 level. He sighed, he had to admit he was bored, nothing to do now except study, which itself was boring, and hang out with Goten, who was also studying. Bulla was busy training even harder, determined to beat Trunks in a fight. He laughed at the thought, as if that would ever happen. The sunset was now sparkling, and Trunks looked on with amazement, things have changed, and hopefully for the better.

Krillin and Android 18 were having fun with their daughter, Krillin telling his whole tale of how he fought and destroyed the evil Android 22, but 18 took it as "bull".

Yamcha and Tien traveled the world, learning new techniques from legendary fighters. Eventually they challenged Goku to a fight, but lost.

Piccolo went out of touch, along with Pikkon. Piccolo had to help him with some "otherworldly" business, most though it was keeping the defeated villains locked up forever. With the help of King Kai it seemed that everything was looking up, when the Ginyu Force escape, but were quickly put to rest again, this time by Pikkon and Piccolo.

Vegeta stopped training, besides with Bulla, and focused on keeping a family maintained. He somewhat missed fighting, but he was sure that he and Trunks could always spar, he knew that his son was as bored as he.

Goten was studying when the door opened, revealing Gohan wearing a white t-shirt, and Videl in his arm.

"Gohan!" Goten and Goku said, Goku coming from nowhere.

The two hugged Gohan, and Videl talked to Chichi. Gohan was amazed at how much Goten had grown, and it was explained, Goku and Goten giving Gohan all the details.

"I fought some too, the mostly lesser known enemies, but fought all the same. Hopefully it never happens again." Gohan said.

Everyone seemed happy now, the villains were gone, the world was getting repaired, and they had survived all the evil villains from past, only this time they were stronger. In the dimming sunset, two figures fought, but if someone looked close, they saw Vegeta and Goku, sparring as friends, and not enemies, with smiles on their face.

**The End**

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long for the final two chapters, for that I apologize, hopefully this was a good fanfic, and I'm glad I finally finished it. Maybe after I finish my Bardock one, another will come out, but that will require a good plot.


End file.
